Atraccion Prohibida
by Akari-chan Uchiha
Summary: El marido de Kurenai se enferma, por lo que un profe sustituto tiene que llegar y si los profesores son una lata, los sustitutos lo son por 2 o eso piensa Sakura antes de ver a Kakashi Hatake, su nuevo profe de musica
1. Chapter 1

Se bajó del escúter con pura parsimonia. Siempre llegaba diez minutos temprano. Ino vino a recibirla, ella ya estaba allí. Normal, vivía casi al lado del instituto. Sakura se asqueó ante el pensamiento. Debe ser horrible vivir a dos casas de ese centro escolar.

- Ui... con esa cara, adivino que has pasado una noche movidita... con cierta persona. –

Ino se apoyó en el volante del escúter.

- Salte de aquí, sabes que no me gusta que se apoyen en el volante de la moto. – Sakura estaba enfadada. – Y si no he dormido bien, es porque he cortado con Sasuke.

- ¿Qué? – Ino se puso otra vez recta – No puedo creer, la parejita feliz, la envidia de todo el instituto, el tío bueno con la tía buena… el guapo con la guapa, el mejor deportista con la mas lista… ¿han cortado?

- ¿Por una puñetera vez te podrías saltar la parte de los adjetivos?

- Es cierto, sabes lo que piensan los chicos y las chicas del instituto.

Sakura bufó. No había manera, no cambiaria. E Ino, tan inmadura como siempre, a pesar de tener diecisiete años.

- Si, hemos cortado. Bueno, lo he dejado yo a él. – Ino se sorprendió aun más. – Porque si, Ino. – dijo como si su amiga le hubiera preguntado algo. – Porque es un pesado, un celoso. Un inútil que flirtea con la primera pava que se le cruza. Y porque ya me cansa en la cama.

- No puede ser. – Abrió esos ojos azules, tanto, que a Sakura le salió una carcajada - ¡No puede ser que Sasuke sea malo en la cama!

- Chilla más, guapa. – algunas chicas de más adelante se giraron, espetando algunas risitas y susurrando algo entre ellas. – Y créetelo. No es bueno. Casi nunca llego al orgasmo. – dijo en un susurro Sakura. – Ahora vayamos a clase, que si no, no podremos entrar.

- Eso es lo que te quería decir… - la cogió del brazo, mientras caminaban hacia el recinto escolar – Se rumorea que el marido de Kurenai se está muriendo.

- Pobre… se quedará más amargada de lo que ya está.

- Pero no es esto, tonta. Ha enviado un sustituto.

- Oh no, por dios. ¿Otra vez? Ya tuvimos bastante con el de historia… pobre al que le haya tocado, los de la clase seguirán teniendo la tradición de meterse con el sustituto.

- Seguro. Además, el director habrá escogido a un viejo chocho pervertido que tiene entradas y gafas de culo de botella.

- Seguro – repitió Sakura, riéndose.

Llegaron al aula y se sentaron en sus sitios. El curso estaba a la mitad del año, prácticamente. Los chicos, seguían siendo como niños, peleándose, y haciendo broma.

- ¡Eh, Sakura!- Sai la llamó, como siempre, con su pandilla, para atraer la atención de la chica. – Mira… ¿verdad que hoy viene un sustituto de Kurenai? – colocó el típico truco de las chinchetas en el asiento del profesor. – Se va a enterar este de quien manda aquí.

Otro cogió la lista de asistencia y la escondió en un hueco que había detrás de un cuadro. Sakura negó con la cabeza. Pobres idiotas. Y pobre el desgraciado sustituto que nos habrá tocado.

Al fin la puerta se abrió. Todos pusieron atención a la entrada del profesor.

- Siéntense, por favor. – dijo. Esa voz parecía impotente. Poderosa y sexy a la vez. Había que admitirlo.

Sakura lo miró de arriba abajo. Ino no tenía nada de razón. No era un viejo chocho. Era un hombre que estaba buenísimo. La camisa blanca le quedaba como nunca había visto. Bajó la mirada. Tenía un culo precioso y la delantera daba mucho que imaginar. Pero de seguro que no decepcionaba a ninguna mujer. Unas piernas, seguramente musculosas, como los brazos, aun que iban tapadas por un pantalón negro. Y de calzado, unos zapatos de charol. El maletín en mano. Y un cabello gris y desordenado. Unos ojos que los revisaron, alumno por alumno, bueno, solo uno, llevaba una mascara que le tapaba el ojo izquierdo. Y se sentía inferior a aquellos ojos. Eran oscuros, de un color negro profundo, como la noche. Esa noche que tanto amaba… oh dios mí se agitó un poco en su asiento, quitándose de esos pensamientos.

-¡Sakura! – dijo Ino, des de uno de los asientos de delante. Era una de las chicas con más mal comportamiento en clase. Por eso la tenían en una de las primeras filas. Debajo la supervisión del profesor.

- ¿Qué? – Hablaban como si el sustituto no estuviera allí, como muchos otros.

- El sustituto no es un viejo chocho. – Se rió.

- Me he dado cuenta. – Hizo un gesto con los dedos, y se rió. – Está cañón. – dijo sin alzar la voz, solo moviendo los labios.

De repente, un golpe. Fuerte. Todos pusieron atención a donde venia. El sustituto había dado un golpe en la mesa.

- Bien, ahora que todos me prestan atención y están callados… - dijo yéndose a sentar en la silla. – Oh, muy gracioso. – retiró las chinchetas que Sai había puesto allí. - ¿Quién es el listillo que ha puesto esto aquí? – volvió a ponerlas a la cajita de las chinchetas y buscó la lista de asistencia, donde allí, normalmente, los profesores dejaban información de todos los alumnos, para que los sustitutos se orientaran. - ¿Alguien puede decirme donde ha puesto Pamela la lista de asistencia?

Sakura negó con la cabeza. Antes se reía de los sustitutos, pero este, aparte de estar como un tren, le daba pena. Se levantó del asiento hasta el cuadro, donde debajo había un pequeño hueco escondido y sacó la lista.

- Tome. – la dejó encima de la mesa.

- Pelota. – Murmuró Kiba, el que había escondido la lista.

- Pelota, tu madre. – le dijo Sakura. - ¿Te crees que haces gracia escondiendo la lista? Pues fíjate, no se ha reído nadie. Ja, ja.

Entonces si se oyeron algunas risas de sonrió. El sustituto también o eso parecia tras la mascara, mientras revisaba la lista.

- Gracias…

- Sakura. – le dijo mientras se giraba un poco.

- Gracias Sakura. – siguió revisando la lista de asistencia. – Bueno, por lo menos ya sé el nombre de dos de mis alumnos. Vamos a ver… - ahora empezaba el típico juego de siempre. Y la primera era Ino. Siempre. Ya que la lista no estaba por noombre sino por notas y ya que Ino tenia memoria fotografica tenia las mejores notas

Sakura la miró con ojos de que no hiciera ninguna tontería. Ella le sonrió, asintiendo. La había entendido a la perfección.

- ¿Ino Yamanaka?

- Si. – ella le sonrió. Un mechón rubio le cayó en la frente.

- Alias la rubia playboy. – dijo Sai, como siempre, liándola.

- Cállate inútil. – se giró Ino, empezando una discusión.

- Tu… - el sustituto, aun sin nombre, miró la lista – debes de ser Sai Hiranuma.

- Así es. – dijo Sai, con una sonrisa, orgulloso de ser quien era.

- Alias, el de turno. – dijo Sakura. Y más risas de fondo. –

- ¿A qué jode? – dijo Ino, satisfecha de que su amiga le hubiera devuelto con la misma moneda.

Sai agachó la cabeza, rindiéndose ante el dueto de chicas que lo acababa de vencer. Sakura le guiñó un ojo a Ino.

- Bien… - el sustituto, aun sin nombre transcurrió – ¿Suigetsu Hozuki? – nadie contestó.

Típico. Uno de los de la pandilla de Sai. Este sonrió. - ¿No está? – dijo el sustituto.

- Si… sí que está. Lo que pasa es que están siguiendo la estúpida tradición de joder al sustituto de un profe.

- Sakura ¿verdad? – ella asintió - ¿podrías decirme quién es? – algunas chicas, junto con Sakura, señalaron a Suigetsu.

- Pero, señor… - se paró a pensar un momento. Decirle señor a un hombre así… la hacía sentir imponente. Inferior. Era alucinante. - ¿Tendremos que estarle diciendo quien es quien, todo el rato?

- Tienes razón. – el sustituto pensó, durante unos segundos – Saquen todos sus agendas.

Un abucheo se escuchó de fondo.

- Sáquenlas, ahora. No tengo problema de que les habrán un expediente a depende quien, aun que sea el primer día conmigo, no tendré miramientos. Ya saben cómo va esto.

Él revisó el nombre de las agendas, y intentó quedarse con ellos.

- Bien. Espero que a partir de ahora la cosa cambie. Esto de la tradición de joder a un sustituto a mi no me va. Así que no voy a dejar pasarlas. – Algunos rieron - Y eso va para ti, Sai y compañía. – una mirada, limpia, fulminante, seria. Fue suficiente para callarlos.

- Bueno, profesor cañón, ¿se presentará ahora usted? – dijo Sakura, con un tono de picardía. Y las chicas rieron.

Eso hizo que el sustituto se tuviera que aclarar la garganta. Le subió un rosado color a las mejillas que hizo que Sakura lo mirara, excitante.

- Por supuesto… me llamo Kakashi Hatake, y como ya sabrán, seré su profesor de música durante la ausencia de Kurenai.

Sakura e Ino, bajaron juntas al patio, en la hora del desayuno. Sakura dio un bocado a la manzana.

- Chica, tienes que comer. – dijo Ino, abriendo su bocadillo y ofreciéndole un mordisco. – no puedes pasar con una manzana el resto del día.

- No gracias… - le rechazó el bocadillo – no tengo hambre.

- ¿Aun afectada por lo de Sasuke?

- Algo, pero no durará mucho. Ya me da igual, lo que haga.

- Cierto. Te tiene que dar igual lo que haga. Cambiando de tema… me han dado unas ganas de estudiar música… bueno, especifico, ¡mejor estudiar al profe de música! – un silbido, mirando hacia el cielo - ¿Has visto? Súper joven y súper guapo.

- Y súper bueno. – Añadió Sakura riéndose. – y ya veremos si es también súper simpático. Es lo único que le falta para ser el mejor profesor y el más enrollado que he conocido.

- Igual te digo. Solo llevamos una hora con él y ya quiero que echen a Kurenai para que Kakashi se quede permanente.

- Ojalá. A parte, ya me lleva aburriendo años la mujer esa. Siempre con su admiración por Beethoven, Mozart y la música clásica.

- Tía, tía… - Ino le dio unos golpecitos en el estomago, mirando hacia el frente. - ¿Ese no es Sasuke con Karin? - Sakura se giró de golpe, hacia la direccion que miraba Ino. Y así era, su reciente ex novio, besandose ya con la de Segundo A.

- ¿Pero que hace esa zorra? – Caminó hacia ellos, Ino la intentó detener – Más bien dicho, ¿que hace la zorra con este puton? – Sasuke y Karin se giraron.

- Oye, tía, zorra lo serás tu.

- ¿Qué te pasa Sakura? – dijo Sasuke con una sonrisita que sacaria de quicio a cualquiera - ¿estas celosa? –se burló de ella.

- ¿Yo? ¿Celosa? En tus sueños.

- ¿entonces por que vienes a hecharnos la bulla?

- Por que… - se puso algo nerviosa – por que no me parece bien, que acabemos de cortar y tu ya te estes liando con otra…

- No te quejes, que de seguro que tu has aprobechado esta noche para follarte a cinco, por lo menos. – eso la enfurismo.

No pudo aguantarse más, saltó encima de él y lo golpeó. Karin intentó retirarla, pero lo único que consiguió es recibir un puñetazo en la nariz. Sasuke tiró del pelo a Sakura, poniéndola debajo de él.

- Esto es tener ganas de ser humillada frente a todo el instituto. – y tenía razón. Alrededor de ellos ya se había formado una gran redonda de personas. – venga, díselo. Diles lo zorra y sucia que eras conmigo. – se rió, tirándole del pelo más fuerte, inmovilizándola, debajo de su cuerpo. – Conmigo y con todos. – Apretó los pantalones, que ya guardaban una notoria erección, contra el abdomen de Sakura. Ella sintió la cremallera apretándole la barriga.

- Quítate de aquí, me haces daño. – intentó golpearlo, con las manos, con los pies, pero no podía. Erik era mucho más pesado que ella. Las lágrimas le envolvieron los ojos. – Eres un hijo de puta ¡déjame salir!

- No me insultes, gatita… luego atente a las consecuencias, sabes de lo que soy capaz.

- Oye, Sasuke, te estás pasando – Sai se acercó a él – venga, ¿no crees que ya es suficiente?

- Tú cállate, . Ya sé lo que me hago. – lo empujó con una mano.

- Oye, ¡ya basta! – Sai le dio un puñetazo que hizo que se le partiera el labio inferior.

Ino fue hacia Sakura para ayudar a sacarla de allí, pero Sasuke aun estaba encima.

- ¿Te quieres salir de aquí, pedazo de ? Le estás haciendo daño.

Sasuke no hizo caso, solo se levantó para empezar una pelea con Sai. Ino aprovechó ese momento para ayudar a su amiga. Pero alguien la empujo.

- Oye, tú a mi no me pegas y te vas así como así, sin recibir antes ¿eh? – Karin le dio un bofetón a Sakura que le hizo girarle la cara.

- ¡Eh! – otra persona se abrió entre la multitud - ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

Kakashi fue a separar a Sasuke y a Sai, que ya llevaban algunos golpes, pero él también recibió.

- ¡Os he dicho que basta! – Sasuke empujó a Sai, que casi tira a Sakura al suelo. Kakashi se adelantó para cogerla del brazo. - ¡Ya vale! – Unos chicos del equipo de futbol de Sai los separaron por fin.

Sakura casi no se sostenía en pie. Las piernas le temblaban. Pronto cayó, arrodillada al suelo.

- Será mejor que la lleve a enfermería, profe… - le dijo Ino – está mal, ha recibido. – Miró a Karin – y tú te las veras conmigo luego.

Karin se retiró con sus amigas, sin dejar de mirar a Ino con desprecio. Kakashi cogió a Sakura en brazos. Ella se sorprendió de lo fuerte que era. La llevó a enfermería. Y llegaron en el mal momento en el que la enfermera tenía su rato libre. Kakashi no se preocupó. La tumbó en la camilla, cerrando la puerta.

- Vamos a ver… - dijo abriendo el botiquín, arremangándose las mangas de la camisa.

Sakura se tocó la cabeza, apartando el pelo. Se subió un poco la blusa que llevaba. Vio una marca enrojecida. La cremallera del pantalón de Sasuke. Si que era un hijo de puta, si. Kakashi se giró en ese momento. Sakura se bajó la prenda, rápidamente.

- No… no te avergüences… déjame ver… - Kakashi dejó el alcohol y las gasas en la mesita al lado de la camilla y le levantó el jersey a Sakura, sin descubrir el pecho. - ¿Quién te ha hecho esto? – dijo pasando un algodón con alcohol por encima de la herida.

- Au… pica.

- Lo siento…. – Kakashi se agachó y sopló la herida. Sakura se sonrojó. Sentía el suave soplo de Kakashi, rozar su piel. - ¿mejor? – le sonrió.

- Si… me lo hizo Sasuke… me clavó la cremallera de su pantalón.

- Madre mía, que bruto. – Se levantó a coger más cosas del botiquín. – ¿No sabe que a las chicas no se las debe pegar?

Sakura sonrió.

- Este corte del labio… - se acercó a ella y le acarició el labio inferior. Eso fue el colmo de Sakura, se empezó a sentir excitada por ese hombre. Por sus caricias desintencionadas. – No tiene muy buen aspecto. – le pasó un pañuelo - ¿te duele?

- Un poco… - Kakashi le puso una tirita muy pequeña, especialmente para las zonas como los labios, de esas transparentes y desinfectada. – Ya está mejor. – sonrió Sakura.

Kakashi se fijó en que tenía algún moratón.

- ¿Y esto?

- El imbécil de Sasuke, me aplastó.

- ¿Te duelen mucho?

- Bastante… - no mintió.

Kakashi vertió un líquido que hizo que el muslo de Sakura se refrescara. Y lo masajeó. Hizo lo mismo con la pierna. Sakura se sentía tan bien, que no pudo evitar gemir. Bajito, pero lo hizo.

Kakashi alzó la mirada. Sakura pudo ver como tenía un hermoso color sonrojado en sus mejillas. Seguro que las de ella estaban más coloradas. Estaba excitadísima, y Kakashi, no había hecho prácticamente nada para lograrlo. Tan solo había hecho lo que tenía que hacer, cuidar de una alumna herida. Él la miró, mientras transcurría su masaje. Era la alumna más guapa que había tenido. Y era sincero. Tenía algo de belleza propia y unos ojos grandes de color verde jade, hermosos. Bajó su mirada, pero antes, se encontró con sus pechos. Y oh sorpresa… tenía los pezones duros y erguidos. Kakashi bajó rápidamente la mirada, avergonzado por lo que ¿él? Había causado en esa chica. Se apartó, lentamente, y la miró a los ojos.

- ¿Estás mejor? – le dijo, sonriéndola, y pasándose una mano por el cabello, inocente.

- Si, si, gracias… - se incorporó en la camilla.

- ¿Puedes andar? ¿O llamo a tus padres y te tomas un descanso en tu casa? – le guiñó un ojo.

- Puedo andar… - sonrió y se puso en pie, aun que se tambaleó un poco al principio – O eso creo. – Kakakshi fue a ayudarla. – Gracias Kakashi.

- No es nada. – le sonrió y la acompañó hasta la clase, cuidando de que no se cayera. – cualquier cosa, avísame ¿de acuerdo? No soy tu tutor, pero ya le contaré que hoy ha habido un follón con un tipo de tercero C en el patio. – otra sonrisa y desapareció por la puerta.

Sakura suspiró. Que hombre, dios. Encima es super atento. ¿Pero que digo? ¡Claro que es atento! Soy su alumna, y si me pasa algo, la que se la cargan son los profesores… Ino apareció de repente frente su vista.

- ¿Cómo estas?

- Muy bien. – dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Ino se sentó delante suyo.

- ¿Muy bien, muy bien? – arqueó una ceja. – Espera que me lo piense… te acaban de dar una bofetada, has recibido varios golpes y el profe te ha tenido que llevar a la enfermería. ¿Y estas muy bien? - Sakura la miró, una mirada que solo Ino sabia interpretar bien. – Oh claro. El profe te ha llevado a la enfermería. – sonrió. – y no cualquier profe. – y al unísono – el sustituto.


	2. Chapter 2

- Así es.

- ¿No me dirás que lo habéis hecho en la enfermería?

- ¡Ino! ¡No por dios! – bajó el tono de voz – no deja de ser mi profesor… ¿entiendes?

- ¿Y qué? Pues yo me lo tiraría. Está buenísimo, y seguro que es súper majo. ¿Me equivoco?

- No, no te equivocas… - Sakura suspiró – me ha tratado muy bien… pero ese no es el caso, el caso es que nosotras, es decir. – señaló a su amiga. – tú. – y ahora a ella misma – y yo. Somos menores. ¿Entiendes lo que es eso? ME-NO-RES DE E-DAD. Si tenemos relaciones sexuales con un adulto, y más si es nuestro profesor, lo mínimo que podrían hacerle es echarlo del centro. Imagínate que lo encarcelan por mi culpa.

- Oh, Sakura, eres un verdadero tostón. Haber cuando dejas de quejarte y preocuparte y te lanzas y diviertes un poco, que ya te hace falta. Dentro de unos meses ya cumplimos la mayoría de edad, además no seria violación ni nada por el estilo. No si tú quieres. – se levantó y se fue a su asiento, porque Ebisu, el profesor de Lengua, había llegado. Y era uno de los peores.

Sakura terminó de recoger los libros. Eran ya las cinco de la tarde, todos habían marchado con prisa, pero ella no la tenía. No cuando nadie la esperaba en casa. Su madre, seguramente estaría hablando con las vecinas, y su padre… trabajando. O eso es lo que creía. Kane era un ama de casa muy atrafagada, se ocupaba de todo y hasta llevaba las cuentas de la factura. Mientras que Hiro…Hiro era un hombre despreocupado. Un total amargado al que Kane había estado esperando muchas noches, cuando él no volvía hasta la mañana siguiente. Y el resto de las noches, si es que venía, discusiones. Hasta había llegado a golpearla. Pero ella lo terminaba perdonando. A Sakura se le humedecieron los ojos con esos pensamientos. Desearía que ella y su madre terminaran lejos de su padre. Pero Kane seguía amándolo con cada trozo de su corazón. Sakura se quitó aquella lágrima traviesa que había querido viajar de su ojo hasta el mentón, pero no había podido llegar. Se puso la maleta colgada en la espalda y salió de la clase, que a aquella hora estaba teñida de un color amarillo, del sol y el calor. El pasillo estaba desierto, y la verdad es que daba un poco de miedo la escuela, a estas horas. Intentó pasar rápido, pero algo la detuvo. Escuchó una melodía. Venia de la sala de los instrumentos. Y siempre ella, tan curiosa, se acercó. La puerta del salón tenía unas ventanitas a la altura de los ojos. Se asomó por allí.

Kakashi estaba tocando el piano. Sakura quedó maravillada. Lo hacía perfectamente, con una fluidez increíble. Y lo que tocaba era precioso. ¿Alguna cosa compuesta por él? Sería fascinante.

En ese momento, se sintió como una extraña, así que se dispuso a marchar. Cuando de repente, Kakashi la vio. Ella se puso roja, la había visto… espiándole. Él en cambio, sonrió y le hizo un gesto para que entrara. Ella lo hizo.

- Yo… lo siento… pasaba por aquí… y lo escuché tocar…

- ¿Y por qué te disculpas? – Kakashi se giró hacia ella. – A mi no me avergüenza tener espectadores. A ti no te tendría que avergonzar ver a alguien tocar el piano. – Un simple movimiento que hizo sonar las teclas en una escala. – Creo que es un instrumento de lo más hermoso. – La miró directamente a los ojos. - ¿Sabes tocarlo?

- Solo un poco…

- ¿No te gustaría aprender? – le sonrió – A una chica como tú le quedaría muy bien el piano.

Ella rió.

- ¿Lo dice enserio?

- Lo digo enserio. Por algo soy profesor de música. ¿Tocas algún instrumento?

- No… Hace algunos años tocaba la batería… pero no sé si ahora mismo…

- ¿Por qué no lo intentas? – sonrió – yo también se tocar la batería. Es lo que mejor se me da.

- ¿Cuántas cosas sabe tocar? – se sorprendió Sakura. Kakashi se rió. Entonces se dio cuenta de lo mal que había sonado aquella frase – Ups… no intenté darle doble sentido a la frase. – Se sonrojó – ¡me refería a los instrumentos!

- Ya lo sé mujer… - le hizo un gesto con la mano, Sakura cerró la puerta y se acercó a él, dejando la maleta al suelo – Se tocar el piano o teclado, la batería y la guitarra.

- Wow, fantástico. – Ella abrió aun más los ojos, y se apartó algún mechón de la cara, hacia detrás de la oreja.

Kakashi se levantó, se dirigió hacia la batería de color negro y plata que pertenecía al instituto. Le ofreció las baquetas.

- Oh… creo que ahora mismo.

- Inténtalo. – le dijo él seguro – No pierdes nada. Además es una pena que hayas aprendido a tocar un instrumento y ya no quieras seguir. La música es un arte muy bello.

Tenía razón. Ella se sentó en el taburete de la batería. Cuantos años hacia des de que no se sentaba en uno de estos. ¿Quizás dos? Podría ser.

- Por cierto… no te lo he preguntado ¿pero no te vas? Si tienes prisa...

- Sí, me iba a ir, pero me tomo las cosas con mucha más tranquilidad que el resto. No tengo ningún compromiso esta tarde. – le dijo. Y eso sonó con picardía. Ella sonrió.

Kakashi le devolvió la sonrisa y se retiró un poco. Redoble en los platillos y empezó a tocar. Siguiendo el ritmo con el bombo de pie. La magia volvió a su cuerpo y se dejó llevar. Era fantástico volver a poder desahogarse, tocando. Con cualquier instrumento, Kakashi tenía razón. Era maravillosa, la música. Los mechones del largo pelo rosa le caían en la cara, al moverse al ritmo de lo que estaba tocando. En poco rato ya estaba sudando. Pero a pesar de ello, sonrió. Porque estaba disfrutando. Al cabo de un minuto y medio, terminó con doble toque de tambores.

Miró a Kakashi, retirándose el pelo de la cara.

- ¿Entonces? – dijo ella, cogiendo el pelo como en una coleta, en sus manos. Y Kakashi, lo que pensaba en esos momentos… la única palabra que tenia, era… preciosa.

- Le pones mucho entusiasmo… eres energética… - sonrió, descruzando los brazos y guardando las manos en los bolsillos. – me gusta mucho como lo haces. – Entonces fue él quien se echó una mano a la cara. Se rió, viendo la expresión de gracia de Sakura. – Que conste, que no le he dado ese significado doble. Malpensada. – La miró mal, pero sin perder la sonrisa.

- ¿Malpensada? Eres tu quien lo ha dicho. – se levantó, pero tropezó con un cable de un amplificador de la guitarra. Kakashi la cogió, antes pero, posó su mano en uno de los pechos. La apartó rápidamente al notar que había cogido en el sitio equivocado.

- Vigila… - la ayudo a incorporarse.

- Perdona… soy así de patosa. – Con tan solo eso, Kakashi hizo que al joven cuerpo de Sakura subiera un calor nunca probado antes. Y a pesar de todo, Sakura quería sentir de nuevo ese dulce tacto. Lo miró a los ojos - ¿Así que te gusta como toco… la batería? – Sonrió, terminando la frase para que no hubiera mal entendidos.

- Si… encuentro muy excitantes las chicas que tocan la batería… - Ella se sonrojó aun más.

– Lo siento, no debí hacer ese comentario tan personal… - se disculpó, con otra sonrisa.

- No, no, al contrario… es mejor que la gente se exprese… creo que a veces las cosas serian más fáciles si no escondiéramos tanto lo que sentimos. – Miró a Kakashi. Él la observaba. Sonrió. – No me hagas caso… seguro que piensas que soy una adolescente depravada más.

- Para nada. – Kakashi también sonrió – Me pareces especial. Nunca había escuchado a una chica de dieciocho años hablar así.

Sakura sonrió. Quería decirle que aun tenía diecisiete. Pero no quiso interrumpir el momento.

- ¿Cómo vas a llegar a casa?

- Tengo un escúter. Me va bien para ocasiones así.

- De acuerdo… - sonrió – entonces, nos vemos el miércoles a primera hora. - Sakura asintió y se marchó.

No podía quitarse la imagen de ese hombre de la cabeza. Era in-cre-i-ble. Aun que Kakashi se esfumó de su mente, cuando vio las ruedas de su escúter pinchadas.

- Sasuke… - es el primer nombre que le vino a la cabeza – Eres un maldito cabr.ón. – Se acercó al escúter. Encima una abolladura. ¿Cómo iba a hacer que Sasuke arreglara eso? No tenía pruebas de que había sido él.

- ¿Algún problema? – Una mano se posó detrás de ella. Se sobresaltó.

- Oh… Sai… me has asustado.

- Lo siento nena… no quería…

- No me llames nena, no soy tu nena. – Ella asqueó.

- Vale, vale, gatita, no te enfades.

- Tampoco gatita, tengo un nombre: Sakura.

- Oye, baja esos humitos, encima que me paro para ver si te ha pasado algo…

- Ya lo sé, pero ya sabes que no me gusta que me pongan estos sobrenombres de cariño.

- Te gustaba que te lo digiera Sasuke…

- Porque era mi novio. Y prefiero no recordarlo. – Miró la moto.

- ¿Lo ha hecho él?

- Pondría la mano en el fuego a que si…

- Si quieres te la puedo arreglar. – Le dio un vistazo al escúter. – pero como mínimo tardaré una semana en cambiar las ruedas, reparar el golpe este… - le pasó una mano por encima. – y si quieres le echo una mano de pintura.

- Me harías un favor, de veras…

- Ya… pero te costara algo… - él le sonrió, apoyándose en la escúter, como solía hacer Ino. Tan parecidos en algunos casos, y se llevaban tan mal la mayor parte del tiempo.

- Ni te lo pienses. Te pagaré con dinero, no con otra cosa.

- En ese caso te costará un ojo de la cara. – él se separó de la moto, suspiró – con lo que me hubiera gustado acostarme con Ino.

Sakura abrió los ojos.

- ¿Con Ino? Pensé…

- ¿Pensaste que contigo? – Sai se rió – Estas buenísima, pero me va mucho más esa rubia. – Hizo un gesto con las manos, como siguiendo las curvas del cuerpo de una mujer – Cada vez me pone más.

- Vale, vale… no me des explicaciones. – Suspiró ella esta vez – Lo intentaré, pero no te aseguro nada, ella te odia… y me pensaba que tu a ella.

- No, solo la hago enfadar… es que me excito cuando hace eso.

- Sai, por dios…

- Venga, Sakura, ¿me dirás que yo no la pongo ni un poco a ella? – se apartó e hizo un gesto, señalándose el cuerpo. Y si, estaba bueno. El líder del equipo de futbol tenía un cuerpo trabajado.

- Seguramente. Aun que nunca me ha dicho nada… - alzó la vista – Pero eres su tipo… físicamente. – Terminó la frase para que no se hiciera ilusiones, más allá.

- Entonces tengo las de ganar… ¿qué tal mañana por la noche?

- Lo intentaré… mañana por la mañana te digo algo. – Miró hacia al lado. Una Harley

Davidson del último modelo estaba aparcada, apoyada en el muro de la escuela.

- ¿Te llevo? – Sai se sentó en el piloto y encendió el motor de la moto – Deja tu escúter aquí, mañana me la llevo. Sube. – ella lo hizo, poniéndose su casco. Y se perdieron a toda prisa por la ciudad, en ese hermoso atardecer.

Kakashi negó con la cabeza, dirigiéndose a su escritorio para recoger todo.

- Quizás es su novio. – pensó en lo de esta mañana – No, no puede ser – rio – esta mañana han tenido un enfado de esos… - metió los libros en su cartera, junto con la carpeta - ¿pero por qué me preocupo? – bufó – Kakashi, es una alumna.

Bajó las escaleras, saludando a la señora de la limpieza. Se metió en su coche y se fue a su casa, metido en esos pensamientos. En esos pensamientos, donde Sakura era la protagonista.

- Gracias. – Dijo bajándose de la moto.

- De nada – se acercó a ella. Le dio un beso.

- ¡Sai!

- ¿Qué?

- ¿No querías una cita con mi mejor amiga?

- Sí, pero eso no quita el hecho de que deje de pensar lo contrario de ti. – Sonrió y arrancó- ¡Nos vemos, Sakura!

Entró en casa.

- ¿Hola? – nadie contestó. Se metió hacia adentro del edificio. - ¿Mamá?

Su madre estaba sentada en el sofá, durmiendo. Le dio un beso en la mejilla.

- Ah, hola, cariño… - dijo con un tono cansado. – Lo siento, no escuché la puerta…

- No te preocupes. – le sonrió – si estas cansada, duerme.

- No, no… tengo que hacer la cena… tu padre llegará pronto.

Tu padre… tu padre. Resonó en la cabeza. Ojalá Hiro se perdiera por la ciudad y no tuviera que llegar nunca. Aun que eso haría más daño a su madre que cualquier discusión. Lo sabia perfectamente.

Sakura se despertó a las seis. Tenía que coger el bus, ahora que no tendría moto durante una semana. Se alistó y cogió la T10 donde aún quedaban cuatro viajes. Su madre dormía. Mientras que su padre roncaba, en el sofá del salón. Siempre que discutían, él dormía allí. Pero esta noche, estaba tan cansada, que no había oído nada.

Cerró la puerta con precaución y se colgó bien la maleta en la espalda. Fue a la parada del bus.

Pronto llegó.

- Buenos días. – dijo el revisor.

- Buenos días. – contestó ella. Y metió la tarjeta por el aparato, que pronto le tachó otro viaje menos.

El estú.pido conductor, no se esperó a que ella tomara asiento o se agarrara a algo. Arrancó. De la presión, Sakura se tambaleó y chocó contra alguien.

- Ui, lo siento.

- No… no pasa nada. – ella se sonrojó al ver quién era. - ¿Sakura?

- Ah… hola Kakashi… - le sonaba más a compañerismo que a una relación de 'profesor-alumna'; ese nombre. – Kakashi… - rectificó.

- ¿No tenias un escúter? – sonrió él, agarrándose a la barandilla de arriba del autobús.

- Si… pero ayer me encontré las ruedas pinchadas… y hasta que Sai no me la arregle… - ahora Kakashi aclaró todo. Por eso estaban hablando ayer. Lo que no entendía, es porque le daba vueltas y vueltas a esa chica. - ¿Y tú no tienes coche?

- Si… pero ayer… - rió por la casual situación – Mi amigo Iruka lo cogió… y volvió bebido… y bueno ya sabes, las cosas que pasan. Mi coche está en el taller.

- ¿Así que nos vamos a ver durante estos días en el bus, no?

- Así es. – sonrió Kakashi.

El bus se iba llenando. Cada vez más apretados. A Sakura se le cayó la T10 al suelo. Se agachó para buscarla. Kakashi se sonrojó, al ver su culo en frente suyo. Sakura no encontraba la T10, y para colmo el autobús se movía. Casi se cae. Kakashi la agarró por la cintura. Él tuvo una erección instantánea, esa parecía la postura de 'la sorpresa'. Y Sakura la sintió. Enorme, clavada en su trasero. A la la T10. Ya compraré otra. Se mordió el labio ante la fricción que hacia el pene de Kakashi contra su nalga. A pesar las ropas, ella la notaba. Pues eso le dio paso a la imaginación… Kakashi lo tenía grande. Sakura recordó el comentario de Ino.

'Deja de ser un tostón'. Y eso es exactamente lo que haría. De vez en cuando podía ser madura por su edad. Pero otras, podía ser salida, tanto como Ino. Volvió a rozar su culo contra la erección de Kakashi. Ahora adrede. Y él lo supo. Se acercó a su oreja.

- No vuelvas a hacer eso… - dijo, casi perdiendo el control. Aun que de verdad, quería volver a sentir el roce del trasero de Sakura contra su pene ya endurecido.

- ¿Y qué hará al respeto? – empezó a hablarle de usted, eso lo excitó aun más. Los pezones de Sakura se irguieron. - ¿enviarme a detención? ¿Castigarme? – ahora pasó toda su mano por allí. Kakashi tembló, las piernas le fallaron. – Oh si… castígueme. – gimió bajito ella.

Kakashi le cogió un muslo y la apretó contra él. Empezó a meter su mano por la falda tejana. Había tanta gente que aparte de apretados, los tapaban por completo. Nadie se enteraría de nada. Sakura abrió las piernas, y le dio el paso que necesitaba.

- Mmmh... ¿has visto lo que has hecho? - gimió en su oído, asegurandose de que su ereccion quedara entre pierna y pierna de Sakura. - Puede que si te tenga que castigar...

- Por favor. – se giró y le susurró a la oreja. El ambiente se había puesto a arder en pocos minutos. –

Kakashi se empalmó más al sentir que ella ya estaba mojada… al despegar el hilo del tanga de aquella hendidura y rozar su índice donde sabia, exactamente, que a ella le daría el máximo placer. Sakura se mordió el labio, sintiendo como los dedos de Kakashi entraban y salían de ella, sin ningún miramiento, sin parar. Evitó gemir, mordiéndose la parte interior de la mejilla. Pronto sintió el gusto metálico de la sangre que le inundaba la boca. Iba a correrse.

- Kakashi… - dijo ella. - ¿Kakashi? ¡Profe! – él se sobresaltó del asiento. – te quedaste dormido, hemos llegado.

Él se inclinó en la silla. Suerte que llevaba la chaqueta a la altura de la cintura. Intentó que la erección, causada por el sueño se bajara rápido. Se levantó.

- Oh… lo siento.

- Nada… es normal, a esta hora, cualquiera se duerme. – dijo ella bostezando.

Se giró, él fue detrás de ella. La observó. Si, solo un sueño. Aun que como me hubiera gustado no despertarme.


	3. Chapter 3

Martes por la tarde. La clase de gimnasia, a veces muy aburrida y dura, y otras simple y divertida. Depende como le cogiera a Gay. Hoy estaba de buen humor, así que prácticamente, iba a ser divertida.

- Bueno chicos, hoy haremos un juego deportivo… - miró a todos en general, con aquellos ojos casi negros. Era un hombre de unos treinta años, muy, muy extraño, vestia entero de verde y tenia un corte de pelo tipo pelela, su cabello negro y raro. Sonrió y botó la pelota. – A matar.

Todos los chicos sonrieron. Era un juego que les encantaba. Tirar la bola, dura, hacia cualquier persona para ir eliminando.

- Vamos a hacer dos grupos, os quiero mezclados, tanto chicas como chicos. Vamos a ver… - miró – Ino, una de las capitanas. – Ahora muchos chicos levantaron la mano. Que infantiles.

- ¡Yo! ¡Elíjame a mí!

- No, ¡a mí, Gay!

- ¿Queréis callaros? – Miró en general – Elegiré a otra chica… más bien, ¿Ino, a quien retas?

- A Sakura. – dijo sin pensárselo.

- Bueno… - ella se puso al lado de Ino, para elegir al resto del equipo.

- Empiezas tú, Ino.

- Elijo a Sai. – dijo, mirando al resto de la clase – Y quita esa sonrisa, solo por que se te da bien lo de la pelota.

- Y que sepas que cualquier tipo de pelotas… - dijo, manoseando peligrosamente a Ino, que se lo quitó de encima, rápidamente, sonrojada.

Así siguió la clase, hasta que empezaron a jugar al juego de matar. Cada vez quedaban menos personas, algunas se salvaban, etc..

Kakashi estaba dando clases en primero A. Miró hacia el patio del instituto, donde se daban unas clases de gimnasia. Se fijó mejor. Era la clase de tercero, la de Sakura. La vio, en un lado de la pista, inclinada, con las manos en las rodillas, tensada, y con el culo en pompa. Y con esos pantis de chándal negros, junto con la camisa blanca.

- ¿Profe? – dijo una de los alumnos.

- Ah… dime Key…

- ¿Está bien el ejercicio? – Kakashi se puso nervioso. Era la primera vez que no prestaba atención a uno de sus alumnos, a causa de… de otra alumna. Sí, eso es, tan solo otra alumna.

Negó con la cabeza.

- ¿Podrías repetirlo, por favor? – El chico sonrió y asintió, recitando de nuevo el ejercicio.

¿Qué le estaba pasando?

- Oye, Ino… - le dijo, mientras recogían las cosas.

- Dime….

- Tengo que pedirte un favor muy grande…

- Cualquier cosa, ya sabes. – le sonrió la rubia.

- Ayer… me encontré las ruedas de la moto pinchadas… y abolladuras por la parte delantera…

- Oh, maldito Sasuke, seguro que fue él… - dijo sin que Sakura terminara de contárselo.

- Ya… pero la cuestión… es que Sai… - Ino se puso seria de golpe. – No me mires así, aun no te he dicho nada.

- Ya, pero me lo imagino, viniendo de ese bastardo.

- No… no es tan malo como piensas… - suspiró, colgándose la maleta en la espalda – Él me dijo que me arreglaría la moto… si tu aceptabas salir a cenar hoy con él.

- ¿Qué? – dijo ella incrédula. – pero si me odia. – ahora se rió.

- No… le gustas, y mucho. Casi vomito ayer al describirme la manera en que lo excita picarte. – Ino se rió aun más.

- Sakura...

- Ino, por favor… no tengo setecientos pavos para arreglar la moto… y a mi madre ni pensarlo de pedírselo. Además, Sai está…

- Que ya lo sé, tonta… si eso es lo que necesitas, acepto. – sonrió, colgándose la maleta también en la espalda – pero me debes una.

- Si, si… te debo una. – sonrió – pero si has aceptado con tal facilidad es porque te mueres por acostarte con él.

- No te creas… no está mal, pero no hay para tanto.

- ¿Qué no hay para tanto? – dijo Sakura. – Bueno, no es mi tipo, pero está muy bien.

- Ya, tu tipo, es el profe de música. – se rió, saliendo de la clase con Sakura. - ¿A que si?

- ¿Por qué dices eso? – le pregunto, sonrojándose, a Ino – nunca me acostaría con un profesor.

- No seas tonta. Está para comérselo, hasta yo aceptaría acostarme con él.

- Es que tu, Ino, lo siento mucho, pero eres una zorra. – se rió Sakura. Ino también se rió, a pesar de todo.

- Una zorra que lo vale. – rectificó – pero venga ya, ¿has visto como te mira?

- ¿Qué? – dijo Sakura, aun más incrédula, ya roja como un tomate –

- Me dirás que no… en esa mirada veo algo más que una relación de alumna y profesor. Por dios, tienes un polvazo, Sakura, mírate. El uno para la otra.

- Cállate ya… sabes que no es verdad…

- Vale me callo – siguieron andando – pero cuando te encuentres a Kakashi entre tus piernas, me darás la razón.

- No me acostaré nunca con Kakashi.

- Mira, ya lo llamas con mas confianza. Por ahí se empieza. – sonrió. – Oye me voy, mi madre ya está allí con el coche.

- Si, ves, ves… yo me quedaré a la biblioteca del insti… el bus no sale hasta dentro de una hora… - le dio dos besos a su amiga y ella se fue. Sakura se dirigió a los adentros de la escuela, hacia la biblioteca.

Sintió otra vez una melodía, pasando por delante de la sala de los instrumentos. Se asomó, y esta vez entró sin escrúpulos. Se quedó observando cómo Kakashi tocaba el piano, de perfil. Y parecía un ángel caído del cielo. Nunca se había sentido atraída por un profesor… pero esto ero el colmo.

Kakashi era prácticamente perfecto… y hermoso. Sonrió, apoyándose en la pared.

- ¿Tocas cada día? – dijo en una voz tibia que confortaría a cualquiera.

- Oh… - Dejó de tocar. Se rió. – es lo que más me gusta… la música.

- Se nota. – sonrió y se fue a sentar frente a Kakashi. Se apoyó en el piano. – Me encanta como tocas. – lo miró a los ojos… y le hubiera gustado decir 'y tu; me encantas todo tu'.

- Gracias. – Kakashi se giró. – llevo algunos años. – tiró su pelo hacia atrás y se arremangó las mangas del jersey. Ella observó sus fuertes brazos.

- ¿Tocabas la guitarra, no, también?

- Así es… - dijo levantándose y cogiendo la guitarra española que había apoyada cerca de allí. La afinó un poco.

- Tócame algo… - le dijo, volviéndose a sentar frente a él. Kakashi alzó la mirada y sonrió. Eso no había sido una pregunta, ella quería que le tocara alguna canción con la guitarra. El corazón de Kakashi se aceleró. Iba a hacer algo más que eso.

- ¿Alguna en concreto?

- La canción que tú quieras. – le sonrió Sakura, cruzando las piernas. Kakashi se fijó en esas largas y femeninas piernas. Y por un momento las quiso acariciar, tocar… besar. Hacerla sentirla toda suya. Se quitó esos pensamientos de encima.

Empezó con unos acordes.

- Oh… es aquella… ¿She will be loved? – Sonrió.

- Si… ¿te gusta? – dijo siguiendo tocando.

- Muchísimo… supongo que porque… - hizo una pausa y miró al techo – me gustaría ser amada por alguien. – sus ojos se humedecieron.

- Ei… ei… - él se sentó a su lado. – Cuéntame… - le pasó un brazo por el cuello. Ella se apoyó en su hombro.

- Ya sabes… problemas con la familia… mi ex novio… - Kakashi le ofreció su confianza y ella se lo contó.

- Bueno… siento no poder ayudarte…

- Ya haces bastante con escucharme. – se sacó las lagrimas – nunca… nunca me había pasado esto con un profesor. – se ruborizó, al decir esto, igual que Kakashi.

Él dirigió la mirada a la guitarra. Empezó a tocar la canción, la última estrofa. _'Tap on my window,__knock on my door… I want to make you feel beautiful… I know I tend to get so insecure. It doesn't matter anymore'_... y empezó a cantar el estribillo, Skura lo miraba fascinada: _'And she will be loved,_**_She will be loved_**_'._ Sakura le apartó la guitarra. Kakashi la miró. Ella negó con la cabeza, sonrió. A la todo. Ya le daría la razón a Ino en otro momento. Kakashi era el hombre más increïble que habia conocido nunca. Se acercó a él, casi sintiendo el roce de sus labios. Kakashi se retiró.

- No… no, Sakura. – puso sus manos en frente – Lo siento…

- ¿Por qué Kakashi? – le acarició el labio inferior. – Yo quiero… eres lo que más deseo en este momento.

- Soy tu profesor. – le dijo levantándose y dándole la espalda. Ella lo siguió y lo abrazó por detrás, Kakashi se apartó, de nuevo. Ella se acercó a él, hasta que Kakashi topó con el piano. Maldijo en voz baja. – estás jugando con fuego, maldita sea. –

- Kakashi… - Sakura cogió la mano de él y la puso entre sus pechos. - ¿De qué tienes miedo? – le dijo casi susurrando en su boca. Y esto... esto no era un sueño.

Kakashi tragó saliva. Movió la mano hacia su cintura. Sakura lo miró, esperando algo.

- De ti. – dijo, clavando la mirada en esos grandes y hermosos ojos.

- Pues no lo tengas. – Le lamió el cuello – porque yo no lo tengo de ti… - se lo mordió, y Kakashi pensó que moriría en esos momentos, más cuando hizo ese maldito comentario.

– Joder, sabes mejor de lo que imaginé… me pregunto… como sabrá el resto del cuerpo… - enredó la corbata entre sus dedos. Kakashi le alzó la cara, por el mentón.

Inclinó la cabeza. Eso era una locura, pero no podía aguantar más, no. Nunca había sentido tantas ganas de alguien, y menos de una alumna. Sakura entreabrió la boca, y siguió el principio de ese beso. Kakashi rozó su labio inferior con los suyos. Eso le puso la piel de gallina a Sakura. Kakashi se apoyó en el piano, haciendo que Sakura cayera ligeramente encima de él. Le acarició los abdominales. Él se puso aun más duro, más de lo que ya estaba. Juntó su boca con la de ella, y en el estomago de Sakura aparecieron nuevas emociones. Sintió la lengua de Kakashi meterse, adentro de su boca y saborearla, hasta la última gota de su saliva. Y el muy cabron sabia besar. Hasta tal punto que mojó más las braguitas. Ella se separó de sus labios.

- Me gusta… - le rozó los labios con un dedo. Kakashi lo metió en su boca, sin quitar la vista de su mano, y se lo chupó. – Ah… Kakashi, estoy mojada…

Kakashi la apretó más contra él. Le dio otro beso, ahora ella también saboreó su lengua, en un juego de lazos. Sintió como su erección se clavaba en su bajovientre. Gimió al sentir eso. Y Kakashi se dio cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de pasar. Se separó de ella. Más bien, le dio un suave empujoncito, para separarla de él. Se llevó unos dedos a la frente y la frotó, recapacitando. Ella era una alumna. No podía perjudicarla de ese modo.

- ¿Qué pasa, cariño? – dijo ella, frunciendo el ceño.

- Lo siento, Sakura... – la miró, cruzándose de brazos – no puedo. No puedo hacerte esto.

Cogió su chaqueta y salió de la sala. Sakuralo siguió.

- ¿Hacerme el que? – dijo, triste, enfadada… de todo menos contenta - ¿Hacerme el que, Kakashi? – lo cogió del brazo – Es por voluntad propia. Si te preocupa el que yo sea menor…

- ¿Qué, que? – alzó una ceja - ¿Es que no tienes los dieciocho?

- Los cumplo dentro de unos meses...

- Oh, claro. – dijo alzando los brazos – eso lo cambia todo.

- Kakashi… por favor. – le rogó – Si yo quiero, no pasa nada.

- Ya, la cuestión es que el que no quiere soy yo.

- No mientas.

- Esto te podría perjudicar mucho, Sakura. – negó con la cabeza – Y yo tendría toda la culpa. No va a volver a pasar lo de ahora, y mucho menos, te voy a hacer el amor. No lo haré con una de mis alumnas, y menos si aun no tiene ni la mayoría de edad. – y se fue, frustrado, dejando a Sakura en medio de ese pasillo. Con el calentón encima, y con las lágrimas rebozando aquellos ojos que esperaban tener una oportunidad con él.

Kakashi cogió el tren. Tenía que hacer otro transbordo, pero no quería coger el bus porque no quería encontrarse con Sakura. Negó con la cabeza, que tonto… si mañana a primera hora tenia clase con ella y los otros. Repasó toda la conversación que habían tenido… ella había confiado tanto en él… le había contado lo de su padre y lo de su madre… hasta le contó la ruptura con Sasuke. Y luego… recuerda la manera en que se le acercó… cuando la vio tan cerca… y luego, ese beso. Tenía que admitir que ese beso había sido uno de los mejores de su vida. Y hubiera querido más, mucho más. Lo excitaba como ninguna mujer lo había excitado antes. El simple pensamiento de hacerle el amor a Sakura encima del piano… o incluso en la mesa de la clase, lo ponía sobremaneramente. Se puso duro de nuevo al recordar las palabras de Sakura. 'Joder, sabes mejor de lo que imaginé… me pregunto… como sabrá el resto del cuerpo…'. El resto del cuerpo... eso quería decir que Sakura ya había tenido alguna fantasía con él. Se quitó esos pensamientos de la cabeza, aparte de que ya había llegado su parada, si no dejaba de pensar en ella, lo primero que tendría que hacer llegado a casa... seria meterse en el baño. O para darse una ducha fría, o para otra cosa.

El bus paró en la plaza, al lado de la casa de Sakura. Ella ando, con la mirada gacha, hacia el suelo. Recapacitando, sobre lo bueno que habían sido los besos de Kakashi… y como deseaba llegar a más con él. Metió las llaves en el cerrojo y las hizo girar. Se metió en su habitación, quitándose la ropa para darse una ducha. Y necesitaba el agua más que fría para quitarse a Kakashi de la cabeza.

- Ya estoy en casa… - dijo abatido, cuando llegó a su casa.

- Hola hermano. – apareció Iruka de la cocina. – Ven, corre, tengo una sorpresa.

Kakashi entró en la cocina y se encontró con dos rusas sentadas encima de la encimera.

- Mira, mira como se come las cerezas. – le dijo Iruka a Kakashi señalando a una de ellas – me pregunto cómo se comerá el platanito…

- Iruka, por favor, te dije que no me trajeras a… - las miró – a unas cualquiera en mi casa.

- No son unas cualquiera, son de la empresa… - sonrió – las del bar de debajo de la empresa – aclaró.

- Ja-ja… unas strippers, vamos… como hay tanta diferencia. – Kakashi las miró, iban demasiado ligeras de ropa y parecían tener botox hasta en el pelo. – Dios mío… lo que me faltaba… - se retiró de la cocina.

- ¿Qué te pasa? – se giró – venid chicas, vamos, este es mi amigo… - les dio un pequeño empujoncito para que se acercaran a Kakashi, las dos se abalanzaron hacia él – tratarlo bien, eh… el pobre está estresado, será mejor que hagáis algo bueno…

- Oh, por dios, Iruka… - Kakashi retiró a las rusas- No quiero nada con dos… strippers. – pero una ya le estaba bajando el pantalón, mientras la otra, le abría la camisa. – Oye, deja eso. – se los volvió a subir, y se fue a sentar en el sofá.

- ¿Pasa algo? – dijo una con su acento.

- No… será mejor que os vayáis, chicas… - Iruka puso morritos – no está de buen humor. – le dio unos cachetes en el culo a cada una – ya os llamaré otro día. – las dos sonrieron y se marcharon.

Iruka se sentó al lado de Kakashi.

- ¿Qué te pasa?

- Oh, nada. – dio un trago de su cerveza – solo que hoy casi me tiro a una de mis alumnas. – dijo irónicamente, mirando a Iruka.

- ¿Qué dices? – Él sonrió. – Tío, eres mi ídolo. – le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro – espera… ¿casi?

- Sí, me he ido… no puedo hacerle eso.

- ¿Hacerle el que? – Kakashi bufó. Sakura le había dicho lo mismo. – O sea, me estás diciendo, que una alumna tuya… imagino que debe estar como un tren para que consiga que te pongas cachondo… - Kakashi se frotó los ojos.

- La tendrías que ver con tus propios ojos.

- Bueno… eso, te pide tener sexo… ¿imagino que fue ella? – Kakashi asintió - Y tú, eres tan… idiota ¿que la rechazas?

- Seré idiota, pero no quiero que tenga problemas por mi culpa… tampoco quiero que me metan en la cárcel. – dejó la lata vacía en la mesa y encendió la televisión. Iruka le quitó el mando rápidamente y apagó el televisor.

- Si nadie se entera, no tiene por qué tener problemas. Y a ti no te meterían en la cárcel, ella a sido la que te lo ha pedido, tu no la obligas a nada. – Iruka se puso en frente de Kakashi.

- Ya, la cuestión es que tampoco quiero acostarme con una chica facilona.

- Con eso no te puedo ayudar. – Iruka se encogió de hombros – solo sabrás si es una calientapollas si después de hacerlo, se viste y no quiere verte más. O si, por al contrario… quiere más de un revolcón contigo. – le tocó el hombro y lo señaló con el dedo – Así que mañana te vas a acostar con esa alumna a la que tienes como una gata en celo y le vas a dar lo que quiere. – sonrió – y lo que tú también quieres por lo que veo. ¿Imagino que se llama Sakura?

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – Arqueó una ceja.

- Por que ayer te escuché a través de la pared… gritar este nombre, mientras te…

- Vale, vale. – Kakashi se sonrojó. – pero creo que se ha enfadado.

- Por dios Kakashi… si es lo que quiere, la tienes en el bote. Ni enfados ni leches.

- Ya pero…

- Nada de peros, ¿Cuánto hace que no tienes sexo? – no esperó respuesta de Kakashi – antes hacías disfrutar a las mujeres como locas… y no me digas que no te mueres por hacerlo con esta chica.

Kakashi asintió. Iruka podía ser muy cerdo, tanto hablando, como con las mujeres. Pero seguía siendo su amigo, y se lo contaban todo, sin escrúpulos. Y lo que a Kakashi le jodía más, es que siempre tenía la razón.

Sakura cogió el móvil, que empezó a vibrar en la encimera del baño.

- ¿Sí? – dijo mientras ponía el manos libres y se ataba una toalla alrededor del cuerpo, igual que con el pelo.

- Sakura... – la voz de Ino sonó al otro lado del aparato.

- ¿Dime? – dijo volviendo a quitar el altavoz y poniéndose el aparato al lado de la oreja para escuchar a su amiga.

- No sabes lo que me ha pasado. – dijo ella. La verdad, pensó Sakura, es que ya habrá terminado la cita con Sai… me quedé dormida, y no me he metido en la ducha hasta las once de la noche.

- ¿Qué te ha pasado? – dijo, dirigiéndose a su cuarto.

- Me he acostado con Sai. – a Sakura casi se le cae el teléfono.

- Ostia, ¿Qué dices? – se rió.

- No te rías, es súper romántico. – suspiró - ¿Sabes lo mas fuerte?

- ¿Estáis saliendo?

- Si. ¿Eres adivina?

- No, solo que te conozco. Y ese suspiro es como decir… 'tía estoy colada por el que antes odiaba.' – las dos rieron - ¿Y qué tal?

- Es buenísimo.

- Oh, no me refería a eso. Me refería a la cita en general.

- Ah, si… bien, bien… - hizo una pausa- Oye, Sakura ¿te pasa algo? Te siento rara.

- No… nada. ¿Por qué?

- No me mientas, algo ha pasado. Venga, cuéntamelo.

- Jura que no te reirás.

- Nunca me reiría de ti.

- Casi me acuesto con Kakashi.

- ¡Ves! – hizo una pausa, de nuevo - ¿Cómo que casi?

- Que me rechazó. Bueno, primero pareció que aceptaba… pero luego… se fue.

- Que idiota. Pero no te preocupes, hay muchos peces en el mar…

- Pero yo quiero a Kakashi. Quiero decir… es lo que deseo ahora mismo.

- Entonces ve a por él.

- ¿Pero cómo quieres que vaya a por él? Si parece que huya de mí.

- Tiempo al tiempo y caerá rendido a tus pies.

- Tampoco es eso, pero no sé… hay algo en el que me gusta…

- Como te enamores del profe…

- No, eso nunca.

- Mira lo que me dijiste con lo de que nunca te acostarías con él.

- Ya, pero es que eso tampoco a pasado.

- Pero pasará. - Sakura sintió la sonrisa de Ino en la otra banda del teléfono – Y pasará todo. – no le dio tiempo a responder – Buenas noches, amiga, sueña con el profe de música. – y colgó.

Sakura apagó el despertador, como cada mañana. Ino tenía razón, tenía que conseguir que Kakashi no tuviera eso que lo acojonaba tanto… ¿quizás porque aun era menor? ¿O solo el simple hecho de que fuera su alumna?

- Qué más da… yo le quitaré todo el miedo… - sonrió, mientras se cepillaba el pelo.

Preparó la maleta y se fue a desayunar algo, antes de coger el bus… y encontrarse de buena mañana con la angelical cara de Kakashi.

Se metió en el baño para afeitarse. Una buena loción y una colonia suave. Todo perfecto. Se ató el nudo de la corbata y tomó su café cortado de cada mañana. Luego salió de su casa. Hoy había dejado todo allí, encerrado. Desde la vergüenza, hasta los miedos. Iba a hacer caso a su hermano mayor. Iba a disfrutar de aquella chica. Iba a disfrutar de Sakura, de la dueña de sus sueños, desde el primer momento en que la vio levantarse para darle la estúpida lista de asistencia.

Sakura subió al autobús, con el corazón en un puño. Pasó la T10, como cada vez que tenía que coger el bus o el tren y el conductor la dejó pasar. Y como cada día, no esperó a que se sentara, arrancó. Pero esta vez, alguien la sujetó de la cintura, por detrás, para que no se cayera. Alguien con un pecho amplió, que de repente posó su respiración en su cuello.

- Hacia atrás. – y conocía esa voz.

Ella siguió las instrucciones y se fue a sentar en los asientos de lo más hondo del vehículo.

- Siento lo que pasó ayer… - dijo Kakashi, sentándose a su lado – de veras, fui un completo imbécil.

- Yo también lo siento… debería haberte entendido – Kakashi se quedó perplejo ante la modestia de Sakura. Cada vez la encontraba más… perfecta. Ella cruzó las piernas. Llevaba una falda tejana que llegaba por medio muslo. Unos botines de tacón negros y un jersey de color esmeralda, que quedaba arrapado a esas curvas. La miró a la cara. Tenía los ojos delineados y con una suave sombra azul. Se fijó en los labios que había podido besar ayer. Su pene empezó a latir debajo de los pantalones. Sus deseos se encendieron. - ¿Kakashi? – le sonrió ella, viendo como se la comía con la mirada.

- Eh… bueno… yo… quería decirte… - ella se inclinó. Kakashi volvía a tener esos labios en frente de los suyos. Para colmo, Sakura se relamió.

- ¿Sí? ¿Tú querías decirme? – sonrió ella, sin quitar la vista de sus ojos negros.

Kakashi la cogió de los brazos, haciendo que se sentara encima de su erección. Sakura gimió bajito al sentirlo clavado en su muslo. Nadie prestaba atención… y más siendo las siete y media de la mañana. Kakashi le apartó el pelo y apoyó su mentón en uno de los hombros, susurrándole en el oído, mientras pasaba, su mano, tan suavemente que hizo que a Sakura se le erectaran los pezones.

- ¿Si tu propuesta sigue en pie? – y esa frase, en tono ronco, fue como otro canto para los oídos de Sakura. Al fin y al cabo no había sido tan difícil.

Ella se inclinó y le mordió el cuello, pasando su lengua por todo él.

- ¿esto responde a tu pregunta?

Kakashi asintió.

- Esta tarde te quiero en la salita de música… lo más pronto posible… - miró hacia su erección.

- Allí me tendrás. – sonrió ella y le pasó la mano por el bulto, que cada vez crecía más – creo que no podré aguantar hasta las cinco… - dijo, moviendo un poco las caderas.

- Para, para, o yo explotaré aquí mismo… - Sakura sonrió y se volvió a poner en su sitio.

El autobús paró en frente al instituto.

- Creo que no podré resistir verte durante toda esta hora, sin estar cerca de ti… - se acercó de nuevo a Kakashi – bésame otra vez, por favor… - Kakashi sonrió y juntó sus labios con los de ella.

Sakura introdujo su lengua dentro de la sabrosa boca de Kakashi, y él se la mordió.

- Au… - dijo ella retirándose un poco. Pero al fin y al cabo, sonrió. Kakashi salió del autobús, seguido de Sakura.

Llegaron a clase, como todos los otros alumnos. Kakashi dejó su cartera encima de la mesa y empezó a sacar los libros, mientras los otros alumnos se sentaban y hacían lo mismo, preparando todo el material.

- Ey profe, ¿de juerga ayer eh? – dijo Kiba.

Kakashi alzó una ceja.

- No sé a qué te refieres.

- Joder, te han dejado bien marcado. – e hizo una señal, tocándose el cuello.

Kakashi se miró en el reflejo de la ventana. La cabrona de Sakura le había dejado un buen chupetón allí. Kakashi intentó no pensar en lo que vendría luego. Se sentó. Para nada quería empalmarse en clase.

- Bien, saquen los apuntes del otro dia y los deberes que les mandé, vamos a corregir. – dijo sonriendo. Pero los alumnos bufaron. – Venga, lo hacemos en diez minutos y luego nos vamos a ver una peli en la biblioteca. – ahora se alegraron más. Kakashi empezaba a caer bien. Muy bien. – Veamos. – Miró en general. - Sakura, empieza a contestar el ejercicio uno.

Ella lo miró picara y se mordió, disimuladamente el labio. Kakashi se sonrojó, pero rápidamente volteó la vista al libro. Corrigieron los deberes, y luego se fueron a ver la película a la biblioteca.

- ¿Apago las luces profe? – Kakashi asintió. Ahora solo estaban iluminados por las escenas de la televisión.


	4. Chapter 4

Kakashi se sentó detrás del todo a corregir unas redacciones, después de ponerles la película a sus alumnos, que estaba más adelante.

- ¿Te ha dicho eso? – le dijo Ino.

- Si… y me muero de ganas de que ya sean las cinco. – susurró. Hablaban tan bajo que nadie se enteraba de nada, solo estaban atentos a la película.

- Y pondría la mano al fuego a que él también. – miraron las dos, disimuladamente hacia donde estaba Kakashi, atento a las redacciones. – Oye… ¿sabes que podrías hacer?

- Dime… - ahora Ino le susurró al oído. – Eres una guarra. – se rió Sakura. Y algunos las miraron, incluido Kakashi, lo siento profe. – le guiñó un ojo y Kakashi negando con la cabeza y volviendo a las redacciones.

- Venga, lo vas a tener aun más ansioso.

- Tienes razón… - le sonrió – al fin y al cabo… me gustan tus ideas.

Se agachó, sin que nadie lo notara, sin hacer ruido y lentamente, ya que estaba en una esquina, apartada con Ino porque la peli era lo que menos les interesaba.

Kakashiestaba leyendo las redacciones de segundo B, cuando sino que alguien le acariciaba la pierna. Se sobre salto. Miró debajo de la mesa.

- Sakura –susurro mu bajito -¿Qué haces?

- Shht… - le dijo ella y empezó a sobarle la delantera a Kakashi. El se sonrojó aun mas.

- Estás loca. Vuelve a tu sitio, ¿quieres que nos pillen? – dijo él, aun que eso le excitaba como una mala cosa. Tenerla arrodillada en frente y tocándole…

- No nos van a pillar, están atentos a la peli. – empezó a besarle, la erección por encima del vaquero. Kakashi se intentó relajar en la silla. Le acarició el pelo. – pero no te pongas así. Como alguno de estos te vea, si que nos van a pillar. Pareces más un hombre al que le van a hacer una mamada, que un hombre que está corrigiendo aburridos deberes.

A Kakashi se le escapo una risa floja, algunos se giraron

- Oh, nada, nada… una redacción… - levantó el folio – no sabéis la de tonterías que llegáis a poner. – se voltearon de nuevo. Kakashi suspiró aliviado y volvió la vista hacia Sakura.

– eres mala. -le susurró a ella.

- Sabes que no es cierto… - le desabrochó el cinturón sin hacer ruido y el botón de los vaqueros y se los bajó un poco. Kakashi tembló ante el contacto y las rozaduras.

- Sakura no creo que pueda aguantar… nos van a oír… - dijo él preocupado.

- Muérdete la lengua ¿quieres?

Le pasó su húmeda lengua por encima del bóxer. Kakashi estaba mas duro que nunca.

- Oh dios mío… - susurró, intentando concentrarse en las redacciones. – no deberíamos…- le dijo, muy bajito.

- ¿Enserio no quieres? – volvió a dar un lametazo al bóxer.

- Si, si, si… - dijo apoyando la cabeza en el brazo. – pero…

- Entonces, shht… solo no grites.

- Eso es imposible.

Sakura negó con la cabeza. Y le volvió a cerrar los pantalones. Kakashi la miró con una cara interrogativa.

- Te debía un calentón de los grandes. – le guiñó un ojo y gateó de nuevo, por debajo de la mesa, hasta su sitio.

Kakashi se abrochó el cinturón, bufando. La vio, volverse a sentar en la silla. Habló algo con Ino y soltó una risita. La rubia le había dado la idea, pondría la mano en el fuego. Sakura se giró mirándolo picara.

- Te vas a enterar… - dijo Kakashi moviendo solo los labios.

- Te la debía – dijo Sakura, y le enseñó la lengua. Volvió a girarse.

Kakashi siguió corrigiendo, mientras los alumnos miraban la película. Miró su erección. Esto va a costar que se baje. Y rio para sí mismo. Aun que esperar hasta las cinco, valdrá la pena.

El día pasó muy lento… sobre todo en la hora de comer. Como no quería coger el bus, tenía que quedarse en el comedor del instituto. En fin, solo quedaban dos horas de tortura… y luego… no quería ni pensarlo. ¿En que se estaba metiendo? ¿Acostarse con su profesor? ¿Dónde se es visto? Negó con la cabeza. Siempre había estado haciendo locuras, pero esto se llevaba la palma. Empezó a imaginarse a Kakashi desnudo. Se sonrojó sin más… se empezaba a sentir mojada con esos simples pensamientos. Se los sacó rápido de la cabeza.

Él estaba dando la última clase de la tarde. No podía pensar en lo que pasaría dentro de media hora. No, porque si no se arrepentiría. Recordaba el frágil cuerpo de Sakura cuando lo había sentado de una manera bruta encima de su erección. Recordaba sus sensibles pezones endurecerse. Se estremeció. Era toda una diosa. ¿Pero y si todo esto era demasiado para ella?

Negó con la cabeza. No, ya basta, Kakashi. Si quiere será por algo.

Se esperó a que todos se fueran. La verdad, es que no parecía extraño, siempre era de las últimas. Ino se acercó a ella y le dio dos besos.

- Mañana me cuentas. – le guiñó el ojo y le metió algo en el bolsillo de la mini falda tejana.

Ella se fue.

Sakura sacó aquello que su amiga le acababa de meter. Un preservativo. Y Ino había escrito algo con edding negro. 'Suerte'. Sonrió. Siempre tan… tan ella. Siempre apoyándola en todo. Lo volvió a guardar en su bolsillo y se colgó la maleta en los hombros. Estaba nerviosa ¿pero por qué? No era la primera vez que tenía relaciones sexuales. Tampoco la primera en la que se sentía excitada o excitaba a un chico. Pero si la primera, en que se acostaba con un hombre de veinticinco años. Y lo mejor: su profesor. Suspiró, intentando relajarse. Y sin darse cuenta, ya se encontraba delante de la puerta de la sala de los instrumentos.

Abrió la puerta, mirando el reloj. Las cinco y diez. La cerró, detrás de ella.

- ¿Kakashi? – preguntó casi en un susurró. Y se aseguró mejor con el pestillo. - ¿Kakashi, estás ahí? – pero nadie contestó.

Por un momento temió que le hubiera dado planton por segunda vez. Dio unos pasos, adentrándose a la sala. Rápidamente sintió unos brazos, como la rodeaban. Y la respiración en su cuello. No estaba esa molesta mascara. Sonrió.

- Pensé que no ibas a venir…

- Y yo pensé que me habías abandonado de nuevo… - inclinó la cara, poniéndole en bandeja sus labios. Deseaba que la besara, como él solo lo sabía hacer.

Le acarició una de las mejillas. Y juntó sus labios con los de ella. Las manos de Kakashi bajaron, por debajo del pecho, hasta las caderas. Quería recorrer cada trozo de carne de su cuerpo. La escasa luz lo hacia todo aun más excitante… y romántico. Sakura se fijó mejor.

- Has puesto un par de velas… - le dijo mientras se giraba, de frente a él y le besaba el cuello.

- Si… ¿te gustan? – sonrió acariciándole el pelo.

- Muchísimo… - inspiró – de vainilla. Huelen bien.

- Olerá mejor cuando esté entrando y saliendo de ti una vez tras otra.

Ella se estremeció al imaginarlo. Bajó las manos, por dentro del jersey de Kakashi. Le acarició el pecho mientras bajaba por sus abdominales. Llegó al borde del pantalón. Miró a Kakashi.

- Espera… aun no… - le murmuró al oído, mientras la empujaba contra el gran piano.- me gustas des de el primer momento en que te vi… - empezó a lamerle el cuello, ella gimió ante el contacto de la húmeda lengua.

Kakashi empezó a bajarle la falda, mientras Sakura se desabrochaba las sandalias. Ella levantó los brazos para facilitarle a Kakashi el quitarle la blusa. Solo quedaban las braguitas y el sujetador. Kakashi se retiró para observarla.

- Eres mucho mejor que en mis sueños. – ella se sonrojó.

- ¿Qué sueñas? – dijo tímida, pero más excitada que nunca.

- Ahora lo veras… - le cogió de las piernas para que se sentara en el piano – te voy a hacer vivir cada y uno de mis sueños. – mientras se quitaba el jersey, dejando ver todos esos músculos, sin exagerar… solo tan definidos, que a Sakura le daban ganas de pasar la lengua por cada uno de ellos.

Kakashi le abrió las piernas, sin quitar la vista de ese centro. Como si una niebla le nublara la vista, encantado con lo que estaba viendo. Le apartó las braguitas, hacia a un lado, para tocar delicadamente aquel punto. Sakura se retorció al instante, arqueando la espalda y gimiendo bajito. Kakashi le besó el vientre.

- Así me gusta… quiero que lo disfrutes… - siguió mordiéndole la tripa, metiendo dos dedos en ella, un poco más abajo – oh, si… estás empapada… - dijo, intentando desabrochar el sujetador con la otra mano – quiero oírte gritar. – y atrapó su pezón derecho con la boca.

Sakura gimió, ahora más alto, mientras sentía como los dedos de Kakashi se movían cada vez más rápido dentro de ella.

- Kakashi… - gimió su nombre, inclinando la cabeza para verlo, aun que su pelo aun caia sobre la cubierta del piano.

- Desde el primer momento en que empezaste a excitarme… - ignoró su comentario y bajó la cabeza, hacia su pubis depilado – me pregunte… ¿a que sabrán los ángeles? – ella se rió ante el comentario.

- Y yo que pensé que eran los alumnos los que teníamos que ser pelotas.

- No estoy siendo pelota, cariño. – dijo quitándole las bragas, ella levantó un pie, otro, y terminaron por caer en el suelo, junto al jersey de Kakashi, la falda y la blusa, de ella.

- Kakashi, espera… - dijo ella cerrando las piernas, por que se temia a lo que él iba a hacer.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿No quieres? – dijo alzando una ceja, mientras acariciaba sus muslos, suavemente.

- No es eso… - se mordió un labio mirándolo – quiero todo lo que tu me hagas, para ser sincera… - Kakashi suspiró – pero es que… yo… a mi nunca…

- ¿Nunca te han practicado sexo oral? – terminó de decir Kakashi. Ella negó avergonzada.

- ¿Cómo te explico esto? Es algo vergonzoso.

- Confia en mi… - la miró tierno. – Dime.

- Ninguno de mis ex novios intentó concentrarse en mi… hablando de sexo. – suspiró – bueno, ni en sexo ni en la relación.

- Que idiotas. – Él le besó el cuello. – ten en cuenta que yo intentaré, por delante de todo, buscar tu placer. Luego voy yo. – la sonrió. – entonces, ahora si me permite… - la tumbó y la siguió acariciando – voy a estrenar esta… dulce florecilla. – la sonrió de nuevo, aun que ella estaba tensa. La idea la avergonzaba, y mucho.

- Tranquilízate… - le dijo acariciando de nuevo ese punto. – te vas a sentir bien… solo déjame probarte. – sonrió y ella se rindió, ante aquellos blancos dientes.

Relajó la espalda y los brazos. Las piernas también.

- Coloca estas hermosas piernas encima de mi espalda. – dijo con autoría.

Ella lo hizo. Esa posición era lo más embarazoso que Sakura había visto nunca. Expiró una vez más, al ver como Kakashi se escondía entre sus piernas.

- Hacemos una cosa… - dijo mirándola a los ojos. – Si no te gusta, paro. – sonrió – pero me parece que eso va a ser prácticamente imposible.

Eso aun la excitó más. De repente sintió la húmeda lengua traspasar sus barreras. Acompañada de nuevo de los dedos de Kakashi. Se retorció de nuevo ante las sensaciones que nunca le habían hecho sentir. Kakashi sonrió al ver su reacción. Beso su intimidad, cogiéndola de las nalgas y apretándola más contra su boca. Sakura casi grita.

- Si… ¡sí! – su mano fue a parar al pelo de Kakashi. Enredó sus dedos en el desordenado cabello de su profesor.

- ¿Entonces? – Kakashi se separó un poco - ¿Paro? – dijo pícaramente.

- No, no… sigue… por favor… - y casi se avergonzó. Ningún chico había conseguido que ella se hiciera de rogar. Kakashi se volvió a agachar entre sus muslos.

Siguió entretenido, succionando, lamiendo y hasta… mordiendo. También se le escapó algún que otro gemido. Sakura sentía tanto gozo que pensaba que se iba a desmayar. Su espalda ya estaba harta de arquearse. En un movimiento, sintió la lengua de Kakashi hundirse mucho más. Abrió los ojos y se le escapó un grito. Kakashi sonrió, en contra de su piel.

- K…Kakashi… me… - y sin saber porque, decir esto, si que le daba mucha vergüenza.

- ¿Tu… que? – dijo hundiéndose en ella de nuevo. Sakura sintió el cálido aliento chocar contra toda su humedad. – venga, dilo… quiero oírlo.

- ¡Me corro! – dijo arqueando una vez más la espalda. Kakashi la cogió y hundió su cara aun más en ella.

- Regálame tu orgasmo, preciosa… - y eso fue el colmo para Sakura.

Estallando en la boca de Kakashi, sintiendo unas corrientes por todo el cuerpo y sintiendo como él seguía lamiendo, hasta la última gota de su éxtasis.

Un último beso en el vientre. Y subió hasta su altura. El cuerpo de Sakura aun temblaba, ante el fantástico orgasmo. Kakashi se paró en sus pechos, ahora estando en un punto demasiado sensibles. Se centró en los erguidos pezones. Succionó cada uno de ellos. Ella gimió, sin tardar en excitarse de nuevo, aun con el cuerpo estremecido. Kakashi siguió subiendo hasta su boca.

- Deliciosa. – sonrió y la besó – eres la cosa más dulce que he probado en mi vida. - Sakura se mordió el labio, ante los piropos de él.

Sakura se escondió en el pecho de Kakashi.

- Aun no puedo creer lo que acabas de hacerme.

- Pero, cariño. – le alzó la cara – veo que has disfrutado, tanto como yo ¿verdad? – ella asintió tímida – entonces, ya está. – le sonrió de nuevo. Ella moría al ver la esplendida sonrisa.

Ella se percató de la dura erección que guardaba en los vaqueros. Le desabrochó el cinturón. Los dos miraron en esa dirección.

- ¿No te duele?

- Mucho. – dijo él. – me has puesto durísimo. - Sakura se sonrojó. No lo podía creer, nunca había sido cortada con sus novios… y menos hablando del tema de sexo. Pero con Kakashi era diferente.

- Pues… es hora de que te devuelva el favor. – se deslizó por el piano, hasta tener el bulto de Kakashi en frente suyo. Pero Kakashi la cogió y la volvió a subir, a la altura de su cara.

- No sabes lo que deseo tu boca, pero no puedo aguantar más. – le rozó el labio inferior con su dedo pulgar – esta vez no. – ella tuvo un escalofrió. 'Esta vez no' Eso significaba que habría más veces. Y no había nada que deseara más. Sonrió y lo beso en los labios.

- Vale… - miró hacia abajo para desabrocharle los pantalones – demuéstrame lo dotado que estás, Kakashi.

Kakashi sonrió pícaramente, dejando que ella hiciera lo que quisiera. Sin quitar la vista de sus manos, que desabrocharon el botón del pantalón y bajaron lentamente la cremallera. Sakura lo miró, mordiéndose el labio. Kakahsi la ayudó, sacándose los zapatos, los calcetines y los pantalones. Solo quedaban los bóxers, y parecía que iban a petar. Se incorporó de nuevo encima del cuerpo de Sakura. Los dos, encima del piano.

- Como esto se rompa, tendremos que comprar uno igual entre los dos – se rió Sakura.

- Pues lo compramos. – La besó de nuevo. – ahora mismo, lo único que me importa eres tú, y lo que pueda pasar entre nosotros. – La erección se clavó en su vientre - ¿me quieres hacer el favor de quitarme ya los puñeteros bóxers? –

Sakura saltó una risita. Bajó los bóxers, rozando el trasero y los muslos de Kakashi. Entreabrió la boca al ver el pene de Kakashi, descubierto. Kakashi la miró, sonriendo y entrecerrando los ojos.

- No sé como lo vamos a hacer. – lo miró a los ojos– dudo mucho que esto me quepa – se rió.

- Oh, ten por seguro que esto va a entrar en ti, cielo. - Sakura se inclinó para coger el preservativo que le había dado Ino, lo abrió, Kakashi frunció el ceño – Pero… eso si que dudo en que me quepa… deja que coja uno de los míos. – buscó en la billetera que guardaba en su pantalón y sacó un preservativo distinto. Sakura se lo robó de las manos.

- Te lo quiero poner yo. – Lo sacó de su funda y muy lentamente se lo enfundó a Kakashi gimió ante el contacto.

- No puedo esperar más. – Hizo por manera de que Sakura se volviera a tumbar. Ella abrió las piernas otra vez y Kakashi se acomodó en medio. Le besó el cuello, seguido le mordió el lóbulo de la oreja. Ella arqueó la espalda, rozando con su vientre, los abdominales de Kakashi. Los acarició con la mano. Y él le susurró al oído - ¿Preparada?

- Más que nunca… - le devolvió el susurró. Sintió como la punta del miembro de Kakashi pulsaba en su entrada. Él hizo un suave movimiento, y se adentró en ella. Sakura sintió como la llenaba por completo. Se mordió el labio, haciéndose sangre. Kakashi, por el contrario, gimió, sintiendo como las paredes vaginales de Sakura se abrían al paso de su pene. Mordió el hombro de ella, suave, hasta que sintió que llegaba a los limites del cuerpo de Sakura y que se había metido entero en ella, Sakura le había clavado las uñas como a reacción. Volvió a sacarlo, lento.

Sakura gimió, ahora. Él también. Posó su cabeza entre el cuello y el hombro de ella, y volvió a repetir el movimiento. Le cogió de las caderas y lo hizo más rápidamente.

- Eres jodidamente estrecha. – le dijo, mientras sentía como toda la humedad de Sakura acariciaba su longitud.

Él parecía que iba a perder el control. No quería admitirlo, pero el cuerpo de Sakura estaba hecho para el de él. Encajaban a la perfección. Sentía como ella gemía a cada embestida, eso hacía que se endureciera más en sus entrañas. Sakura se agarró a su espalda. Iba a tener más de dos orgasmos en menos de dos horas. Le facilitó la postura a Kakashi, colocando sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de él. Por su cuerpo recorría de nuevo esa electricidad. Se estaba avecinando otro orgasmo, y mucho mayor que el de antes. Kakashi tenía un poder sobre ella, que no lo había tenido ninguno de los hombres con los que se había acostado antes. Kakashi sintió como las paredes vaginales de Sakura se contraían alrededor de su miembro.

- Oh…oh… si. – le mordió de nuevo el cuello – córrete cariño, quiero sentir tu orgasmo ¡ahora! – cerró los ojos, sintiendo como ella llegaba.

Kakashi no pudo aguantar más, gimió, gozando de todo el placer que Sakura le estaba dando. Se desplomó encima de ella, con la respiración aun agitada. Le dio pequeños besos en el cuello, sintiendo como el brusco orgasmo aun sacudía los músculos de Sakura que se contraían alrededor de su pene. Después de cinco largos minutos así, se movió lentamente y salió de ella.

Sakura gruñó ante la pérdida de contacto. Se levantó y saltó de encima del piano. Las piernas aun le flaqueaban. Abrazó a Kakashi.

- No lo puedo creer… - Kakshi le besó la cabeza – Me acabo de acostar con…

- Shht… no destroces el momento. – Un tierno beso apareció en boca de ambos – A sido espectacular, y eso es lo único que cuenta.

Kakashi sonrió, jugando con la melena de Sakura.

- Tengo miedo… - le dijo susurrando en la oreja.

- No tienes por qué tenerlo. – ella le acarició la mejilla – lo último que haría sería denunciarte… y nadie nos ha visto, de la escuela… - Tenía razón, Kakashi la abrazó, mas contra él. Suya. – Además… esta ha sido la mejor vez de mi puñetera vida… - Apoyó su frente en el hombro de Kakashi. Sus pieles se empegaban por el sudor.

- Me pasa lo mismo. – levantó su cara de nuevo y la besó.

Cogieron la ropa y se vistieron, hablando de todo y nada. Sakura se volvió a colgar la maleta a su espalda y Kakashi cogió su cartera.

- Ya no hay buses a esta hora – dijo cogiendo el teléfono – tendré que llamar a mi madre…

- No, no… mi amigo vendrá a buscarme con el coche de Yamato… - ella lo miró – otro amigo. – sonrió – ven a cenar a mi casa.

- Kakashi…

- Después te llevaré a la tuya, no te preocupes.

- Promételo.

- Lo prometo, pero ven a cenar a mi casa. – la cogió de la cintura y la besó de nuevo.

- Bueno… vale.

La oscuridad ya acechaba la ciudad de Los Ángeles. Sakura y Kakashi salieron del edificio, en frente había un coche con el motor encendido. Iruka. Kakashi abrió la puerta y dejó pasar a Sakura adentro. Luego se sentó a su lado. No quiso sentarse en el asiento de copiloto.

- ¿Y bien? – dijo Iruka girándose hacia a ellos. - ¿Esta es la alumna? – dijo mirando a Sakura de arriba abajo.

- No soy una simple alumna – dijo riendo y dándole un beso a Kakashi.

- Oh, Kakashi, ahora sí. Eres mi ídolo. – dijo mirándolo a él – te has tira…

- No me he tirado a nadie – dijo mirando mal a su amigo – suena muy mal eso.

- Anda, anticuado. – se rió Iruka y miró de nuevo a Sakura. – Bueno, nena… ¿los tríos también forman parte de tus fantasías?

Sakura abrió los ojos ante esa pregunta.

- Cállate Iruka.

- A ver… solo le pregunto… si le excita acostarse con un profesor anticuado, quizás le excite hacerlo con el profe y su amigo a la vez… - le guiñó un ojo y arrancó, bruscamente. – Piénsatelo.

- Lo haré… - dijo Sakura mirando por la ventana del coche. Kakashi la codeó – Ay, ¿Qué? – dijo alzando una ceja.

- ¿Lo pensaré?

- ¿Qué pasa? Iruka está bueno. – el amigo de Kakashi se rió ante el comentario que había hecho Sakura. – Y acostarme con dos amigos cañones ya seria la bomba. – besó a Kakashi en la mejilla, pero él se retiró. – Ey, no te cabrees, es broma…

- Ya claro. – Kakashi se cruzó de brazos y miró por la otra ventana.

- Oi… mi Kakashi se ha puesto celoso… - Sakura Le acarició el pecho. - ¿Qué puedo hacer para que se le bajen esos humitos? – sonrió y empezó a besarlo. Se desabrochó el cinturón y se colocó a horcajadas encima de Kakashi.

- Sakura... abróchate el cinturón… - le dijo Kakashi ya con la respiración agitada – como nos pare un…

- Sht… - lo besó y empezó a desabrocharle la camisa.

- ¿No te cansas?

- No de ti. – sonrió y metió su mano en el pantalón. Kakashi gimió ante el roce.

- Ei, haréis que tenga un accidente. – Iruka los miró, y luego volteó la vista de nuevo a la carretera – Sois mejor que una peli porno… pero el calentón a otro lado, ¡Por dios!

Ella se volvió a colocar, con morros. Kakashi se reía, volviéndose a colocar la camisa. Iruka estacionó el coche en un sitio libre.

- Señorita… - Kakashi le abrió la puerta y le tendió la mano para ayudarla a bajar.

- Gracias. – dijo ella. - ¿esta es la casa?

- Ajá… - dijo Kakashi desinteresado. – entremos… no es gran cosa.

- ¿Qué no es gran cosa? Es guapísima. – sonrió y entró detrás de Kakashi e Iruka. – wow, que interior… todo está limpio… y ordenado…

- ¿Te pensabas que por que dos hombres vivan juntos tiene que estar todo hecho una mierda?

- No, no, para nada. – Sonrió – pero tenéis buen gusto para la decoración.

- Eso Kakashi.

- Si por qué Iruka, tiene el gusto en otro sitio… - los dos rieron.

Sakura se adentró en aquella casa, y curiosa, se metió en diferentes habitaciones. Kakashi la seguía.

- ¿Y bien? ¿Te gusta?

- Mucho. – se giró y miró a Kakashi. – esto es increíble.

- ¿El qué? No es para tanto…

- No, me refiero a todo… - Pasó sus brazos entre los de Kakashi – Hace solo unos días que estas sustituyendo a Kurenai, eres un hombre totalmente perfecto y…

- Ei, eso no es verdad.

- Para mi, si. Sabes tocar la batería, el piano y la guitarra. Eres guapo y… no hablemos del cuerpo, por favor… - lo miró – y aun que no se mucho sobre tu vida, me sabes escuchar. Cosa que no han hecho mis ex novios.

- Sakura...

- Lo sé, ni yo misma se porque te comparo con mis exs… - se separó, riendo tontamente – si no… no somos nada.

- Eso tampoco es verdad – jugueteó con un mechón suyo – desde el primer momento que nos besamos, ya empezamos a ser algo. - Sakura lo miró con una expresión diferente – Pero no estoy diciendo nada, solo no te hagas ilusiones. Seguimos siendo profesor y alumna.

- ¿Qué más da? – le acarició una mejilla a Kakashi, el volteó la vista de ella – Kakashi, ¿yo te gusto?

- Es demasiado pronto para dar ese tipo de explicaciones.

- Pues para eso sirve una relación… para conocer a la otra persona… Solo quiero que me contestes… - lo miró – porque tu a mi si me gustas… y mucho.


	5. Chapter 5

- Sakura... no me hagas esto... yo no puedo contestarte...

- ¿Volverías a pasar lo que hemos tenido en la sala de música?

- No compares… eso fue…

- ¿Qué, Kakashi? ¿Solo fue un polvo para ti? – lo miró con desprecio – que sepas que yo nunca me he acostado con nadie por gusto. Cada hombre con el que he hecho el amor, ha sido especial para mí…

Kakashi la miró sorprendido.

- ¿Qué? No me mires así. ¿Acaso te pensabas que era una niñata cualquiera? ¿De esas que se abren de piernas al primero que busca un calentón? – las lagrimas se asomaron por los grandes ojos de Sakura.

- No… Sakura... yo nunca pensé eso de ti…

- Mírame a la cara y repítelo.

Kakashi la miró fijamente. Pero nada salió de su boca.

- Juzgas antes de saber. Y yo nunca lo hice contigo, siempre me pareciste especial. Que sepas que las apariencias engañan. – dijo Sakura agachando la cabeza, triste.

Kakashi la abrazó pero ella se zafó de su abrazo.

- Sakura por dios…. Ahora sé que no eres así.

- Pero sigues teniendo miedo… y no sé de qué… - negó con la cabeza, mientras una lágrima resbalaba por su mejilla. – Cuando la que debería tener miedo soy yo. Y mírame. Estoy más segura que nunca de lo que quiero.

- ¿Quieres saber lo que me da miedo? – la miró, frustrado - ¿Eh? ¿eso es lo que quieres saber? Pues tengo miedo, porque me acabo de acostar con una niña de diecisiete años… mientras yo tengo ya veinticinco. Tengo miedo de que me encarcelen, Sakura, puede que a ti no te parezca nada, que te de lo mismo, pero a mí no. Tengo miedo, porque siempre he estado seguro de mis relaciones personales, pero esta es la primera vez, que una mujer me hace sentir inseguro. Y no sé ni yo mismo lo que quiero. Lo que necesito, si. Una mujer madura, que esté a mi altura. Y no una de mis alumnas que está a punto de terminar el bachillerato.

Ella lo miraba sorprendida. Cada vez se acumulaban más lágrimas en sus ojos. Cada vez más nervios se acumulaban en su corazón, cada vez que procesaba cada frase que Kakashi había dicho.

Al final reaccionó. Se sentía utilizada… su ego cayó hasta el suelo. La había llamado niña, le acababa de decir, en pocas palabras, que ella, no estaba a su altura. Empezó a sollozar.

- ¿Y por qué lloras, ahora? – le dijo Kakashi, abriendo los brazos, arrepintiéndose de algunas cosas que había dicho.

- Vete a la mierda. Eres un puñetero superficial. – lo empujó, pero no sirvió de nada. Ella era débil al lado de Kakashi. - ¿Quieres una mujer madura, que esté a tu altura? Pues ya te las veras, si yo soy tan poca cosa para ti.

Cogió su chaqueta y su maleta, y salió corriendo de esa casa.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? – se asomó Iruka por la puerta - ¿Por qué se ha ido? – pero mirando la cara de su amigo ya lo supo todo. Había metido la pata, una vez más. – Kakashi…

- Iruka, ya estoy bastante jodido para que tú me sueltes una de tus broncas de mejor amigo.

- No te soltaré una de mis broncas de mejor amigo. – suspiró y tiró el delantal hacia una mesa – Solo te daré un consejo de mejor amigo. – Kakashi alzó la vista, cruzándose con la de Iruka - ¿Quieres volver a pasar lo que pasaste con Anko? – Kakashi negó con la cabeza, llenando sus ojos de recuerdos. Y parece raro, pero una vez más, se le humedecieron. Acordándose de esa mujer. – Venga, ¿aun no la has olvidado?

- ¿Cómo quieres que la olvide? Después de lo que pasó… todo fue mi culpa.

- No, no fue tu culpa. Ahora será mejor que le pidas perdón a Sakura. Ella es una buena chica, y no se merece que la subestimes ni que la trates mal.

- Lo sé… pero yo no se si estoy preparado… - agachó la cabeza, una vez más. - ¡Joder Iruka! Solo tiene diecisiete años.

- ¿Y? ¿Sabes que te digo? Que a mí como si tuviera quince, o al revés, treinta. Si yo estuviera en tu lugar, no la dejaría escapar. – Y se fue, así sin más, dejando a Kakashi pensativo, con la palabra en la boca.

Kakashi salió del coche. Esta vez, Yamato se ofreció para llevarlo. No había tenido que coger el bus, así que no había podido ver a Sakura. Hoy no tenia clase con los de tercero B. Así que no podría hablar con ella hasta la hora del desayuno. Intentó verla ahora, en frente del instituto. El autobús acababa de llegar, así que se fijó si la veía bajar. Nada. Quizás su madre la había traído hoy con el coche. Vió a Ino.

- Señorita Yamanaka, venga un momento. – le dijo, y ella se acercó de mala gana.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- ¿Sabes dónde está Sakura?

- Oh, mira, ahora el sustituto se preocupa por mi mejor amiga. ¿Te acostaste con ella verdad? – Kakashi se sonrojó – Ok, eso me lo dice todo. – sonrió picara y coqueta a la vez. – No, no lo sé, en teoría, ayer fuiste tu el ultimo en verla.

- Discutimos.

- No me jodas. Ya le has tocado la moral ¿cierto? – cogió el móvil y marcó un numero – Espera, probaré a ver si me lo coge. Ya tendría que estar aquí, esta semana coje el bus.

- ¿No puede ser que su madre la haya traído?

- No, su madre nunca la trae al instituto. Es bien extraño que no haya llegado ya. – Miró a Kakashi. Si su mejor amiga estaba preocupada, él ya empezó a ponerse nervioso. – Ella no se raja a venir al instituto. No es de las típicas pánfilas que por que hayan discutido con el novio no vengan a clase.

- No soy su…

- Lo que tú digas. – Le dio al botón rojo del móvil – Nada, no lo coge. Me salta el buzón.

- Si no te lo coge a ti… - Kakashi bufó – Igualmente, gracias… ve a clase.

Ino se dirigió hacia clase junto con Sai. Kakashi entró también, por la puerta de profesores. Sakura ¿Dónde estás? ¿Qué te ha pasado?

Ino golpeaba la puerta, ansiosa por que alguien le abriera. Al fin la abrió alguien.

- Ino… - dijo Kane con los ojos rojos y una sombra azul que los rodeaba. Por su presencia, no había dormido en toda la noche. - Sakura no está…

- Kane, todo esto es muy extraño. ¿Qué está pasando? – dijo Ino preocupada. Kane la dejó entrar en la casa.

- Ayer discutí con Hiro. Se ha llevado a Sakura. – las lagrimas volvieron a asomarse por sus ojos. – esta vez ha sido mucho más fuerte que ninguna otra… cuando escuchó a Sakura llegar, se enfadó mucho. Estábamos preocupados, porque hacia horas que tenía que haber llegado. Además él… volvía… - se le entrecortó la voz. – Volvió a beber, por los nervios… - suspiró y se sonó los mocos con un húmedo pañuelo que tenia entre las manos – Tan solo atravesar esa puerta, Sakura se llevó una bofetada. Yo discutí con él, no tendría por qué haberla pegado… - el lloro se hizo más agudo. Ino abrazó a la madre de su amiga – y se la llevó… no pude detenerlo…

- ¿Pero a donde? Madre mía, Kane, ¿Cómo puedes soportar todo esto? – Ino se levantó, retirándose algunos mechones rubios de la cara - ¿No ves que ahora ya no solo eres tú? Ahora tu hija también está saliendo perjudicada.

- Lo sé Ino… pero yo sigo amando a Hiro… - se tapó la cara con las manos – No sé donde puede haberse llevado a Sakura...

Ino bufó con lágrimas en los ojos.

- Quítate la venda de los ojos, Kane. – le dijo segura de lo que decía. – A saber lo que le podría hacer ese loco a Sakura.

- No hable…

- Hablo así de él, porque se lo que me digo, porque no hay día que Sakura no me saque el tema de las discusiones en casa, y su hermana se fue por esto: Hiro. ¿Sabes qué? Sakura va por el camino. Dentro de unos meses, cuando tenga los dieciocho… ya no la vas a ver más. Se habrá ido. ¿Eso es lo que quieres? Pregúntatelo, Kane es mejor estar con un marido que solo causa problemas y que puede ir a peor o perder a tus dos hijas para siempre? – recogió su chaqueta – si sabes algo de Sakura, llámame, tengo tanto derecho como tú a saber dónde está.

Sakura se despertó. La almohada estaba húmeda aun por las lágrimas de antes. Se levantó, pausadamente. La cabeza le dolía igual que el resto del cuerpo. Se levantó de esa cama y se dirigió a la puerta. Intentó forzar el paño, pero la puerta seguía asegurada por fuera.

- ¡Déjame salir! Maldito sea… - nadie contestó - ¡Hiro, déjame salir! – gritó con más fuerza. - ¡Te juro que te voy a denunciar!

La ventanilla de la puerta se abrió. Sakura se encontró con los ojos de Hiro.

- No me llames Hiro, soy tu padre, mocosa impertinente. – la amenazó - ¿Y a quien vas a denunciar, perdona? No vuelvas a hablarme así. Y de aquí no vas a salir, hasta que no seas una puta que vuelve a casa cuando le da la gana.

- No tienes derecho de hablarle así a tu hija. Yo no soy una puta.

- Yo le hablo así a quien me da la gana ¿entiendes? Ahora cállate, si no quieres que te rompa esa boquita.

Sakura volvió a sentarse en la cama. Había muy poca luz y no conseguía ver lo que la rodeaba.

Era un espacio grande.

_Joder, que alguien venga a por mí…_

Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas. No quería pasarse meses, como algunas otras chicas que había visto por la tele, en esa casa. No sabía ni donde se encontraba. Pero si sabía que estaba lejos de la casa de su madre y de los barrios que conocía.

De pronto sintió una corriente. Se levantó y intentó averiguar de dónde venía, antes de que el viento dejara de soplar. Iba con las manos por delante, por si había alguna cosa. Se encontró con una pared final. Mierda, no hay salida. Palpó toda la pared. Estaba hecha de una ladrillo blando.

Rascó un poco con las uñas, y algo de tierra cayó al suelo. Siguió palpando la pared. _Aquí._Encontró un agujero de poco más de dos palmos de diámetro. Por ahí no cabía ni Yuna, la perrita de su hermana.

- Vamos a ver. – se agachó para mirar a través del agujero. Un bosque.

Estuvo pensando como poder escaparse de ahí. Intentó medir a ojo la anchura del ladrillo. Era algo fino.

- Bueno, adiós manicura… - empezó a rascar la pared alrededor del agujero – Si con tal de romperme las uñas me puedo ir de esta mierda de casa.

- ¿Y bien? – le preguntó Kakashi, cuando Ino entró en su coche. Al fin lo había ido a recoger del taller.

- No está en su casa. Ha tenido problemas con su padre… ¿ella te ha contado algo?

- Si… me contó lo que pasaba entre su familia…

- Pues ayer llegó muy tarde a casa…

- Se fue andando de la mía… y no es que esté cerca de la suya, precisamente.

- Joder, Kakashi. Ahora su padre la tiene… secuestrada, digámoslo de alguna manera. Y Kane, su madre, no sabe dónde está.

- Tengo que saber dónde está, Ino… - la miró a los ojos. - ¿No sabes nada? ¿No se te ocurre ningún lugar?

- Ahora mismo…

- Piensa, por favor… - Kakashi arrancó, dando una vuelta por la ciudad, mientras Ino se exprimía hasta la última gota de sus memorias para intentar saber donde podría Hiro, haber llevado a su hija.

Kakashi aparcó en frente la casa de Ino.

- Bueno… no te forzaré más… - le dijo, con una mirada llena de tristeza.

- Espera… solo se me ocurre un sitio. – Ino lo miró con preocupación – Pero prométeme que vas a vigilar… es terreno peligroso. No sabes cómo las calza su padre, no lo sabes Kakashi, y no me gustaría que te pasara nada.

- No te preocupes… ahora dime… ¿Dónde?

_Un bosque. Es inmenso, hay vegetación de todo tipo, y al lado, un lago enorme... con un agua cristalina. Los padres de Sakura nos llevaban cuando a penas teníamos siete años, allí de vacaciones. La casa quedó abandonada... debe encontrarse en muy mal estado. Apariencia de una barraca inhabitada. Sobre todo vigila. Su padre tenía escopetas de caza allí._**_'_**

Sakura escuchó la puerta. Se levantó rápido y fue corriendo a sentarse a la cama. Antes pero, se limpió las manos, llenas de arena mezclada con la sangre que le salían de las heridas, por estar cavando con las manos durante dos horas, en la falda tejana.

- ¿Cómo está mi nena? – entró Hiro, irónicamente.

- Bien. – se rebotó Sakura, sacando su mejor sonrisa falsa. _Pronto te vas a arrepentir de todo esto, hijo de la gran puta._

- He decidido que te voy a dejar comer algo. No quiero que mi hija favorita se muera de hambre. – la cogió por el brazo y tiró de ella. – Vamos, ¿o tengo que guiarte hasta la mesa como a los niños pequeños? – Hiro se rió.

- ¿Tu hija favorita? – Sakura alzó una ceja. _Lo que me faltaba._

Hiro no hizo caso del comentario. La empujó contra la silla y le trajo una hamburguesa poco hecha con algo de ensalada.

- ¿No podías dejar la hamburguesa más cruda, verdad?

- O te comes lo que hay, o vuelves a tu cuarto sin comer nada. – Hiro se sentó frente suyo, cruzando los brazos encima de su pecho.

- Eres…

- Cuidado, Sakura.

Ella cogió el tenedor y pinchó algunas hojas de lechuga. Luego se comió la parte más hecha de la hamburguesa. Asqueroso.

- ¿Desde cuando no te gusta la hamburguesa? – Hiro alzó una ceja – Lo has dejado casi todo ¿Qué pasa, no tienes hambre?

- No… estoy llena.

- Entonces, venga… - la cogió del brazo, tirando de ella de nuevo. Pero antes, Sakura aprovechó que él estaba de espaldas para coger los cubiertos. No le clavaria el cuchillo, porque sabía que no podía hacer nada con aquello de punta redonda. Pero le servirían para la pared.

Hiro volvió a cerrar la puerta, dejando a Sakura en aquella oscura habitación.

Se hubo asegurado de que su padre volvía a estar mirando la tele. Volvió a la pared que daba al exterior, la más uniforme que parecía haber en esa casa. Se sacó el tenedor y el cuchillo de los bolsillos tejanos y siguió con esa faena. De vez en cuando, caía algo de arena y trozos de los viejos ladrillos. Sakura los iba apartando hacia adentro. El agujero se había ido haciendo más y más grande. Faltaba poco para que pudiera salir a cuatro patas. De pronto, vio un coche aparecer de la nada. Aparcó allí a lo lejos. Temió que fuese su padre y se volvió a meter a dentro. Pasado un rato, se dignó a mirar. Y la sorpresa fue inmensa. Se quedó con la boca entreabierta.

- Kakashi… - logró murmurar. Su profesor se dirigía a la casa. – Estás loco. ¡Kakashi! – dijo alzando el tono de voz, aun que procurando que su padre no la oyera. Él dirigió la vista hacia la parte baja de la pared.

- ¡Sakura! – dijo él, arrodillándose a su altura. – Oh dios mío… - la observó, el panorama, todo.

- No chilles, mi padre está allí dentro…

- Pero que te ha hecho… - Kakashi observó cómo podía sacarla por ahí - ¿has hecho esto tu? – dijo mirando el agujero.

- Si… - ella se sonrojó y escondió las manos detrás de su espalda.

- Vamos a ver… - Kakashi se dirigió a su coche. Sakura observaba. Kakashi ató una cuerda en el parachoques del coche. Se volvió a acercar a donde estaba Sakura. – toma, atala donde puedas, voy a sacarte de aquí.

Sakura intentó ver por dentro, pero estaba oscuro y algunas partes seguían sin verse. Se asomó otra vez.

- No hay luz, no veo casi nada… - Kakashi le alcanzó el móvil.

- Utiliza la luz del móvil como linterna. – le sonrió. Y esa sonrisa confortó muchísimo a Sakura. Le devolvió la sonrisa y asintió. Se volvió a meter por dentro. Al fin vio una tubería que recorría gran parte de la habitación. Ató la cuerda lo más fuerte posible.

- Ya está. – Kakashi se dirigió al coche y tiró marcha atrás. La pared no tardó mucho en ceder.

Pero para su sorpresa… no se agrandó el agujero. La pared entera se enderrocó. Sakura no pudo evitar echarse las manos a la boca.

- Oh dios mío… - se rió.

- ¡Corre! – le dijo Kakashi, desatando la cuerda y abriendo la puerta del copiloto.

Sakura no tardó en ir corriendo hacia a Kakashi.

- ¿Qué mierda pasa aquí? – y como suponía, Hiro no tardó en salir. Observó la casa, horrorizado. – Me las vas a pagar, mala puta… - Preparó el rifle.

- ¡Oh, no joder! – Kakashi cubrió a Sakura haciendo que se apresurara a entrar. Su padre se dirigió hacia al coche, Kakashi rodeó el auto a toda velocidad y se metió en el piloto. Arrancó. El coche se le caló por la presión.

- ¡Mierda! ¡Ahora no! – vio como Hiro disparaba hacia a ellos con la escopeta de caza – Agáchate. – instinto. Cogió la cabeza de Sakura y la forzó a agacharse.

El cristal de atrás se reventó, al ruido de un tiro. Kakashi de nuevo, intentó arrancar el coche. Ahora sí, arrancó, se incorporó bien y le dio marcha, perdiéndose por el bosque.

Cuando estuvieron lejos de esa casa, Sakura volvió a incorporarse. Puso los pies en el asiento, cogiéndose de las piernas con los brazos, mirando hacia a fuera. Kakashi la observó. La falda estaba manchada de sangre y sus manos llenas de cortes y heridas. ¿Y toda ella? Llena de polvo. Kakashi le acarició una de las manos, pero la apartó, instintivamente.

- Lo siento, no quería hacerte daño…

- No te preocupes. – ella sonrió, irónicamente – esto no me duele más que las palabras de anoche. – y volvió a mirar por la ventana.

- Oye… yo…

- Kakashi, no me des explicaciones, entiendo que no quieras nada conmigo, ¿vale? Dejémoslo, no tengo ganas de discutir.

- No te mereces todo esto.

- Nadie se lo merece.

- Pero menos tú… - Kakashi la observó y aparcó en unos matorrales. – Lo siento… espero que me perdones… de veras, no quería decirte todo lo que te dije, a veces se dicen cosas que no se piensan.

- Ya, por eso hace falta meditar antes de hablar. – dijo ella, fría. - ¿Por qué has aparcado?

- Porque nos hemos perdido. No tengo ni la más mínima idea de cómo salir de aquí, y además ya es de noche. Mejor esperemos a que amanezca.

- Tu mañana tienes clases. A mí no me echarán en falta, pero a ti sí.

- Eso es mentira, todos se preguntan dónde estás. Y yo… ya me las apañaré. Intentaré salir de aquí antes de las ocho.

Kakashi abrió la puerta y salió a fuera.

- Kakashi ¿y si mi padre está por aquí? - Sakura se encogió más.

- No te preocupes, pequeña… no creo que salga de noche… igualmente estamos en medio de un bosque, tendría que buscar mucho. – Kakashi se aseguró y observó la posición del coche. Los arbustos y un par de arboles lo tapaban, pero aun y así, cogió más hojas y cubrió el vehículo. – Pero mira, ahora sí que no nos va a descubrir, por si las moscas. – Kakashi sonrió y hizo que Sakura riera. Y que preciosa era su risa, igual que toda ella.

Sakura se atrevió a bajar del coche. De fondo se escuchaba, muy cerca, un rio. Ella caminó, en busca del agua. Kakashi la siguió.

- Será mejor que no nos alejemos mucho del coche. - Sakura se giró hacia a él.

- No te preocupes, solo quiero lavarme… estoy hecha un asco.

Kakashi negó con la cabeza.

- Estás guapa de todas las maneras. – Sakura se sonrojó.

Al llegar al rio, ella empezó a desvestirse. Kakashi se apoyó en un árbol y se sentó al pie de este.

- Oye, oye ¿Qué haces? – le dijo ella girándose.

- Pues… esperar a que termines para volver ¿no? No te pienso dejar sola.

- Ah, ya… pero gírate, me gusta tener mis ratos íntimos… - le dijo ella guiñando un ojo.

- Después de lo que pasamos ayer ¿y me pides que me dé la vuelta?


	6. Chapter 6

- Ajá. Si no es mucho pedir… además, según tu, lo nuestro no fue más allá que un ratito de placer ¿cierto? Entonces déjame decirte, que no tienes el privilegio de verme desnuda.

- Serás creída… ¿privilegio? Perdona, pero no tienes nada que no haya visto ya.

- ¿Entonces? – dijo ella sin perder la compostura, cosa que encendió más a Kakashi - ¿Qué más te da verme o no? Venga. – le hizo un gesto para que se girara.

Kakashi negó con la cabeza y se dirigió al coche. Pronto volvió con una manta.

- Aquí tienes… no es una toalla, pero te sirve para cubrirte… - le dijo, y se volvió a sentar en el árbol, de espaldas a Sakura.

Ella sonrió.

- Gracias… cuando quieres eres un amor… - Y sin saber porque, Kakashi, se sonrojó.

Sakura se bajó la falda, se quitó la blusa y seguido de la ropa interior. Todo bien puesto, al lado de la manta. Metió una pierna en el agua. La piel se le puso de gallina. El rio no era hondo pero el agua estaba congelada. Y más siendo principios de primavera.

Kakashi escuchó el ruido del agua. Sakura estaba a pocos metros de él, desnuda y bañándose en un rio, que seguramente estaba a temperaturas muy bajas. Kakashi cerró los ojos y suspiró, dejándose llevar. Y ese frió hará que sus pezones se endurezcan, como lo hice yo ayer, con mi boca. Volvió a abrir los ojos y se inclinó un poco. _¿Qué coño? Sakura no es como las demás._

Necesitaba volver a verla desnuda… y a la poca luz del día, por que ayer, con la tenue luz de las velas, solo pudo presenciar algo de sus fantásticas curvaturas. Ahora la quería ver completamente. Se giró del todo, sin que Sakura lo viera y la observó. El agua le llegaba por medio muslo, y ella estaba con la cabeza agachada, mojándose los brazos. Se fijó en las piernas depiladas, en el pubis, en su cintura contorneada por firmes caderas, en sus pechos.

Se frotó los ojos y se sorprendió, al sentir que tanto lo excitaba la simple imagen de ver a Sakura desnuda. Se levantó lentamente. Y ahora… ahora que la había visto… necesitaba tenerla de nuevo.

La dura erección pulsaba contra los pantalones. Se los desabrochó y los bajó, después de quitarse también los zapatos. Seguidamente, la camisa. Y lo dejó todo a un lado, como la ropa de Sakura. Aprovechó ahora que ella estaba de espaldas. Terminó de quitarse los bóxers y intentando hacer el mínimo de ruido posible, se metió en el agua. Un escalofrió le recorrió el cuerpo cuando sintió lo fría que estaba.

La rodeó con los brazos por detrás. Ella dio un respingo, no se esperaba eso.

- Kakashi… - rogó - ¿Qué haces…?

- Shht… - le apartó el cabello que le caía por el hombro y besó su piel húmeda. – Vengo a hacerte compañía… y si me lo permites… calentar esta piel que está tan fría… - le acarició el brazo y su piel aun se puso más de gallina.

- ¿Ahora quien es el que está desesperado? – se rió ella y le tiró agua, empapándolo.

- Eh, eh… basta… - la cogió en brazos – culpa tuya… tu empezaste este juego… - siguió besándola, ahora en la boca, y ella le correspondió – este juego adictivo…

La volvió a dejar en el suelo.

- Kakashi, esto no es un juego. Yo no soy un juguete. – le dio la espalda y se cruzó de brazos.

- Yo no dije nunca eso… por supuesto que no eres un juguete. – La abrazó, ella sintió el pene de Kakashi clavarse en una de sus nalgas. Su espalda se arqueó instantáneamente.

Si seguía así, terminarían haciendo el amor de nuevo. Es parte era lo mejor… ¿pero y luego? ¿Otra discusión de… solo eres una niña, yo no busco esto? Ella negó y salió del rio. Se envolvió con la manta y observó a Kakashi, con esa impactante erección, acercarse a ella. No pudo evitar reír. Se hizo cruces de que aquello hubiera entrado ayer en ella. Se mordió el labio.

- Bueno… entonces si no quieres, no te forzaré…. – Kakashi se dirigió al coche con su ropa y se envolvió en otra manta, los dos tiritando. Se sentaron en la parte trasera del coche.

A Sakura le rugió el estomago. Kakashi se rió.

- ¿Tienes hambre, eh?

- Si… mucha. – dijo ella, estrujándose la tripa. - ¿No tendrás por casualidad…?

- Espera…

Kakashi fue hacia adelante y volvió con una bolsa grande del supermercado.

- Ino me convenció para comprar algunas cosas antes de irme.

- ¿Ino? – sonrió, buscando en la bolsa. – Es la mejor…

- Se preocupa mucho por ti.

- Lo se… y no es la única. - Sakura miró a Kakashi, llevándose un trozo de pan a la boca. – Aun no te he dado las gracias… - se inclinó a él y le dio un beso en la mejilla. – Gracias… - le susurró al odio. Eso no ayudo a Kakashi a que su desdicha cosa, se bajara.

Siguieron hablando y comiendo, de vez en cuando. El pelo de Sakura estaba enredado, y ya, casi seco. Menos las puntas. Se pasó los dedos por los mechones y los intentó desenredar.

- Bruja… - se rió Kakashi.

- ¿Eh? - Sakura alzó una ceja. – Si yo parezco una bruja con estos pelos, tu pareces una escoba con el pelo gris.

- Ei, no me llames eso. – Kakashi se tiró encima de ella, pero sin poner su peso encima, dejando que la manta se abriera. Impotente. Sakura se relamió, observándolo des de su punto. – lo odio…

- ¿Y qué harás al respecto? – dijo Sakura mirándolo con ojos tentadores. – A veces, pareces un crio… y eres tu el profesor. – dijo riendo. – Has empezado tu chinchándome.

- ¿Por qué dices eso? – Kakashi cogió la mano de Sakura y la llevó hasta su pene - ¿esto te parece de niño?

Ella volvió a morderse el labio, apretando su mano alrededor de la longitud de Kakashi. Él intentó no gemir.

- No me refería a eso… pero ya que estamos… - Sakura empezó a mover la mano. Kakashi no pudo ahogar todos los gemidos. Eso le gustaba… y ¿para qué mentir? Mucho.

- Sakura, luego no te quejes… - le dijo en el oído – tendrás que terminar lo que tu misma has empezado. –

- No te preocupes… - sonrió ella y lo besó.

_A la , ya me volveré a arrepentir luego. Solo quiero disfrutar con Kakashi. Y si esta es la única manera, la aprovecharé al máximo._ Sakura salió de debajo de Kakashi y cerró la puerta del maletero.

- Tumbate, boca arriba… - le dijo asegurando el coche, aun que una de las luces de dentro, estaba encendida. – Te recuerdo que te debo una…

Kakashi gimió al recordar lo que ella intentó la última vez. Y lo que quería hacer ahora. Y para nada del mundo se lo impediría. Siguió sus normas y se apoyó en el antebrazo.

Sakura se colocó encima de él y le empezó a besar, lentamente el cuello. Kakashi sentía como ambos sexos se rozaban, al igual que Sakura. Él gimió ante el contacto. Pensaba que no aguantaría mucho más. Sakura era demasiado. Ella bajó por su abdomen, seguido empezó a besar su pene. Kakashi observaba. Sakura no quitó los ojos de los de él. Sintió como la lengua de Sakura empezaba a humedecerlo de nuevo.

- Ahh… - Kakashi pasó su mano por la nuca de Sakura y le dio un ligero empujoncito, haciendo que ella se lo metiera en la boca, pesé a que no le cabía todo. – Oh… si… a fondo, mi amor…

Ahora Kakashi podía decir que sabía lo que era sentirse en el séptimo cielo. _¿Desde cuando una mamada había sido tan buena? Nunca._ No tardó mucho en venirse, y no por ello, Sakura no aflojó las succiones, si no que aumentó la fuerza, haciendo que la corrida de Kakashi fuera infinita. Ella se levantó, orgullosa de sí misma, y se volvió a colocar encima de Kakashi. Él aun estaba recuperándose de ese orgasmo. La miraba con la boca entreabierta. Cuando sintió que Sakura empezaba a mover las caderas, ligeramente, no tardó en volver a ponerse duro.

Kakashi sintió como entraba lentamente en Sakura. La vio allí, diosa afrodisiaca, subida encima de él, moviéndose para conducirlos a los dos a la cima del placer. Kakashi gimió al sentir su plena humedad en esa hendidura. La cogió de las nalgas y se hundió tanto en ella que hasta le dolió.

- Sigue, sigue… - Kakashi se inclinó para ocuparse de sus pechos, ya que el ritmo y la fuerza los llevaba Sakura. Él solo disfrutaba, ahora. – Joder, ¿por qué no te dejé conducir antes? – dijo entre jadeos.

- Ah… quizás porque no tengo… - dijo ella apoyando la cabeza en el hombro de Kakashi, sin dejar de mover las caderas. Adelante, atrás. – el carnet.

Kakashi se rió ante el comentario, pesé a que estaba a punto de correrse de nuevo.

- Oh… te aseguro que de eso no necesitas clases. – Volvió a hacer fuerza para hundirse en ella. Y Sakura gritó. – Lo haces tan bien… - sintió como los espasmos de Sakura lo envolvían. Cerró los ojos, sintiendo así mejor como Sakura se corría. – Y tan bien… - dijo levantando la cintura, automáticamente, eyaculando dentro de Sakura.

Ella, abatida, se dejó caer en el pecho de Kakashi. Él le acarició el pelo. Los dos estaban sudados. Sakura levantó las caderas para dejar salir a Kakashi de dentro de ella. Se echó a un lado.

- Sakura... – murmuró Kakashi, dándole pequeños besos en el brazo. Era cierto que estaba mucho más cariñoso tras hacer el amor. – Mierda… - dijo en cuanto vio restos de su semen entre los muslos de Sakura. – No me puse condón…

Miró a Sakura. Claro que no había dicho nada. Estaba dormida. Pero ahora sí que se había metido en un buen lio.

- Vaya espectáculo que habéis montado eh... - Sakura miró a su alrededor. Se tapó con la manta – Ya sabía que eras una puta.

- Vete, déjame en paz. – le dijo gritando. – No tienes derecho…¡te voy a meter en la cárcel hijo de puta! – se cogió del pelo doblando las piernas, apretándolas contra sus pechos y apoyando la cabeza en las rodillas. – Déjame… - sintió como la cogía fuertemente de la mano. –

No otra vez no… ¡Kakashi! – gritó, pero él no estaba allí. - ¡Kakashi! ¡Joder! ¿Dónde estás.

Abrió los ojos de golpe.

- Sakura, shht… ya, ya… estoy aquí… - Sintió el abrazo de Kakashi, contra su pecho. El pelo se le pegaba en la cara por el sudor – solo ha sido una pesadilla…

Sakura pasó los brazos alrededor de la espalda de Kakashi y empezó a llorar.

- No quiero volverlo a ver… Kakashi… no quiero volver con él…

- No voy a dejar que te coja de nuevo… - le besó la frente – te ayudaré a que Hiro tenga lo que se merece. – ella lo miró con ojos acuosos. Sonrió a pesar de todo.

- ¿Qué hora es?

- Las cinco de la mañana. Ya empieza a salir el sol… será mejor que nos pongamos en marcha. – Kakashi se levantó y se puso los pantalones. Salió del maletero para meterse en el piloto. Sakura se envolvió en la manta y se metió en el sitio del copiloto, sin tener que salir del coche. – wow, flexible ¿eh?

- ¿Necesitas otra noche para comprobarlo? – ella sonrió – conmigo te podrías practicar el Kamasutra entero.

Al fin pudo salir del maldito bosque.

- No vuelvo a entrar ahí nunca más.

- ¿Y si me vuelven a secuestrar?

- Entonces... – Kakashi se quedó pensativo.

- ¡Kakashi! ¿Tanto lo tienes que pensar?

- No... – él se rió – claro que volvería a buscarte, si hiciera falta.

Ella sonrió, y se quedó mirándolo.

- Aun no sé por qué te arriesgaste de esta manera.

- Tampoco yo lo sé. – siguió conduciendo sin mirarla – Supongo que fueron los instintos…

- ¿Instintos? Déjate de ostias, Kakashi. – ella negó con la cabeza – Te sentías mal por mi, te sentías culpable.

- Puede…

- Sabes que tengo razón.

- Vale, si. La tienes. ¿Contenta?

- No. La culpabilidad es el peor enemigo de una pareja.

Kakashi la miró con los ojos como platos.

- ¿Pareja? – dijo, alternando la vista hacia la carretera y Sakura.

- Dime de veras que no sientes nada por mí. – lo miró – dímelo y no volveré a molestarte.

- No puedo decirte eso… - suspiró – no podría imaginarme escucharte solo en clase para responder las estúpidas preguntas de los deberes. Verte… pero no tocarte. Y lo peor… - Kakashi se calló en esos momentos.

- ¿Qué? – dijo Sakura con los ojos húmedos de felicidad. – di…

- No, da igual. Estoy cometiendo un error. Falta de sueño.

- ¡Y una ! – Sakura se tiró encima de Kakashi, riendo, y hizo que el coche derrapara violentamente.

- ¡Sakura! ¿Quieres matarnos?

- Oh no, pero di lo que tenias que decir.

- No, déjalo. – aparcó bien y salió del coche. – Venga, corre, no quiero que te vea nadie a si.

Y cógete bien de la manta. – no había nadie por la calle. Sakura haciendo broma, dejó caer la manta y corrió hasta el portal de Kakashi. Desnuda. Kakashi se escandalizó y fue a cubrirla con su mismo cuerpo, mientras abría el portal.

- Estás celoso. – dijo ella – eso es lo que querías decirme ¿a que si? No soportarías verme por el instituto con otro chico, de la mano o besándonos.

Él no dijo nada. Pero el silencio, y esa mirada de aprobación, fueron suficientes para que Sakura supiera que estaba en lo cierto. Cuando entraron, Sakura se dio cuenta de donde volvía a estar.

- Oye, ¿me llevas a casa?

- No, te quedaras en la mía. Hiro sigue teniendo las llaves de ahí, y es el primer sitio en el que buscaría.

- Adoro que te preocupes por mí. – se acercó y le dio un beso en los labios.

- Anda, tira, ponte algo – le dijo Kakashi, dándole una cachetada en el culo.

Sakura se mordió el labio y fue a paso acelerado, atravesando la casa. Kakashi la seguía. De repente se encontraron con la mirada de Iruka. Y el panorama no podía ser mejor. Sakura desnuda, con el cabello agitado, Kakashi que solo llevaba el pantalón puesto, detrás de ella. E Iruka. Oh Iruka. Con la nevera abierta, y la cerveza que se le cayó de la mano.

- Madre mía. – dijo mirando a Sakura. Y una sonrisa no tardó en aparecer. Kakashi la empujó hacia adelante, para quitarla del punto de vista de Iruka.

- Oh, la que has armado.

- ¿Yo? Encima…

- Si, no sabes lo que has provocado en Iruka… - Kakashi suspiró.

- Pues me supongo que lo mismo que a ti. Una erección. O ni siquiera eso, un calenton de tan solo cinco segundos. No creo que le ponga tanto ver a la novia de su hermano desnuda.

- Sakura no somos novios, ¿Cómo te lo tengo que decir? Tiempo al tiempo. Y si, es grave… no sabes lo que es capaz… cuando le gusta algo, sigue, sigue, hasta que lo consigue. Así que no caigas en sus redes… es un seductor de primera.

- ¿Tienes miedo de tu hermano?

- No, pero como tú dijiste, me pondría muy celoso. Y más si fuera con Iruka.

Entraron en una habitación. _Bien decorada y un olor exquisito… jodidamente conocido: el de_ _Kakashi__. Así que esta es su habitación. Que pulido._

- Bonita habitación.

- ¿Cómo sabes que es mía?

- Por que huele exactamente a ti… y me encanta. – Kakashi, se sonrojó. Ella se sentó en la cama, sin dejar de observarlo todo. Y extrañamente, tenía una cama matrimonial. Le gustará tener espacio.

Kakashi sacó una ropa del armario. La dejó a un lado, luego sacó un jersey y un pantalón corto.

- Aun que te irán grandes, servirá para que te cubras un poco.

- No pienso ir con tu ropa al instituto… tendré que pasar por casa.

- No, cariño… hoy no irás al instituto. – a Sakura le produjo un escalofrió, el oír a Kakashi pronunciar la palabra 'cariño' solo para ella.

Lo miró con cara interrogativa.

- Mejor quédate aquí. No me fio de Iruka, tampoco, pero es mejor que cualquier otra persona. – rió.

- ¿Me podré duchar? – le pidió casi rogando a Kakashi.

- Claro… pero primero deja que vaya yo… - miró la hora – aun que hay tiempo… solo son las cinco y media, y no recordaba que hoy entraba en el instituto a las diez. No tengo clase a primera ni a segunda hora.

- Mejor. – sonrió Sakura. Y no tenía intención ni tono pícaro. Si no, lo decía por él. Y eso a Kakashi le gustó.

Sakura vio algo, se levantó y cogió un marco de fotos.

La miró por unos segundos. Kakashi observaba su expresión. Y ella dijo lo último que él se esperaba.

- Es preciosa... – dijo acariciando el cristal que cubría la foto. Ni siquiera pregunto quién era. _Aun que seguro que se lo supone._ Kakashi sonrió.

Aquella mujer era lo máximo. No se entrometía, no curioseaba. Ni si quiera se alteraba por ver la foto de otra chica, en su habitación. Solo había dicho que es preciosa.

- Lo sé… - se sentó a su lado. Entonces la esperada pregunta.

- ¿Quién es? – dijo sin quitar la sonrisa ni la vista de la foto donde salía aquella mujer, mirando de pleno a quien hacia la foto, supuestamente Kakashi. Con unos ojos hermosos color castaño claro. Y ella pensaba que el cabello de Ino era el más bonito que había visto. Pero aquella mujer… aquella mujer superaba a todo el ranquin. Su cabello era de un color violeta hermoso, sus ojos tenian una expresión de pura alegria y llena de vida. Y sonreía, dejando mostrar una sonrisa… más que preciosa. Unos dientes blancos. Y no llevaba maquillaje, y si lo llevaba, era súper discreto.

- Se llamaba Anko.

- ¿Llamaba? – dijo Sakura cambiando la expresión de su rostro.

- Murió hace tres años. – Kakashi miró, hacia un punto muerto. Su mirada entristeció. Y Sakura lo vio llorar por primera vez. Vio como aquellos ojos color chocolate se llenaban de un agua salada. Le pasó el pulgar por los ojos, retirando las malditas lagrimas. Kakashi soltó una risa tonta. – No se ni por que lloro… ya ha pasado tanto tiempo.

- Por que era y sigue siendo importante para ti… - le sonrió, confortadamente. Y para Kakashi la relación de Sakura igual a un polvo rápido, cambió totalmente. Ahora era diferente. Se estaba dando cuenta de cosas en las que no había caído antes. Ahora era…. Sakura igual a perfección. – Si quieres… puedes…

- Estuvimos saliendo por más de dos años. – dijo Kakashi mirando a Sakura - era la mujer más bella del mundo, era lo más bonito que yo tenía… lo que más amaba sobre la faz de la tierra. Decidimos casarnos. – Los ojos de Sakura se humedecieron al pensar que Kakashi, se había estado a punto de casar. Y le jodía admitirlo, pero odiaba la manera en que describía como la amaba. – Pero un par de días antes de la boda, discutimos. Fue una tontería… ya no recuerdo ni por qué. Ella se enfadó, se marcho… yo quería disculparme. Pero aquella noche, Anko tuvo un accidente de coche. Que fue mortal. – Las lágrimas resbalaron por las mejillas de Kakashi. Él dirigió una mirada a Sakura que también estaba conmocionada. Ella sentía celos, rabia. Pero pena. Porque Kakashi había dejado de ser feliz desde entonces. Y porque aquella mujer, era su vida. – desde entonces no hay nada que supere a Anko Sakura agachó la mirada. – A excepción de una cosa. – Kakashi le volvió a alzar, por la barbilla y la besó, tan dulcemente, que a Sakura le hizo girar el mundo – **Tu**.

Kakashi cogió a Sakura en brazos, junto con las ropas limpias.

- ¿Te apetece ducharte conmigo? – dijo entrando los dos en el baño.

- De acuerdo – se rió ella, y se dejó llevar.

Kakashi puso agua caliente en la ducha y metió a Sakura dentro, que hacia segundos antes se agarraba en la espalda de Kakashi, con miedo a caerse.

- Oh dios, quema… - murmuró cerrando los ojos y poniendo las manos en alto, mientras el agua humeante caía en su hermoso cuerpo.

- A ver… - dijo Kakashi estirando el brazo para graduar la temperatura. - ¿mejor? – se sacó los pantalones y se metió en la ducha, detrás de Sakura. La abrazó por la cintura.

- Sigue quemando… - ella se giró y miró a Kakashi – pero no por culpa del agua… - se alzó y le dio un beso, que Kakashi correspondió con mucho gusto.

Él cogió una esponja verde y le tiró un poco de jabón rosa mosqueta. La mojó con agua y empezó a pasarla con pura suavidad por el cuerpo de ella. Sakura se divertía. Sonrió, siguiendo con la vista la mano de Kakashi, que no se dejaba ni un trozo de su cuerpo por enjabonar. Él se inclinó hacia su oreja.

- Abre las piernas…

- Kakashi, puedo limpiarme yo sola, ahí abajo. - Sakura se sonrojó._Y tan inocente cuando se sonroja como una niña… y eso es lo que es: una niña._

Kakashi no le hizo caso, pues quería seguir con su juego y pasó lentamente la esponja por un trozo del muslo interior.

- Venga… se que te gusta… - le murmuró de nuevo en la oreja. –

Ella sonrió, negando con la cabeza. Y al final se rindió, ante esos encantos que tanto le gustaban de él. Movió una de las piernas, dando paso libre a la mano de Kakashi. Él apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Sakura, sintiendo aún más los suspiros de ella. Y le gustaba. Y mucho. Sonrió y le besó el cuello. La esponja cayó en un descuido, pero nadie le dio importancia, los dedos de Kakashi seguían moviéndose. Sakura cerró los ojos. Las piernas le temblaban. Intentó agarrarse a la espalda de Kakashi, pero resbalaba, como todo el resto del cuerpo. Ya está aquí. Le mordió el hombro para no gritar. Kakashi sacó la mano de su entrepierna. La abrazó, levantándola. Haciendo que ella abrazara la cintura de él, con las piernas.

- Estas húmeda… - le dijo a cabo de oreja.

- Como no estarlo contigo y con tus ocurrencias… - dijo ella cogiendo una esponja y queriendo repetir el mismo acto que Kakashi acababa de hacer con ella.

- ¿Sabes qué? – le dijo él, observando sus propios dedos enredados en la melena mojada de Sakura - eres lo más hermoso que mis manos han tocado nunca.

Sakura sonrió. Era la único que podía hacer, no sabía que decir. Se inclinó a él y le besó la frente.

Nick cerró los ojos.

- Gracias. – le dijo al fin Sakura, pasando la esponja por el pecho de Kakashi. Por aquel sitio que gracias a ella, ahora volvía a latir con fuerza.


End file.
